


Becoming The MacGyvers

by PhoenixDXS



Series: Along Came Mac [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Commitment, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Married Couple, Romance, Smut, Wedding Planning, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDXS/pseuds/PhoenixDXS
Summary: As Mac and Riley's relationship continues to go from strength to strength, they realise there is still some unaddressed trauma that affect their ideas of commitment. Some lessons are learned from unlikely places and even some blasts from the past teach valuable lessons. Meanwhile Jack has a secret he's keeping and Riley is determined to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Series: Along Came Mac [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156418
Comments: 88
Kudos: 81





	1. The Incredible Riley Davis.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this tomorrow night but since every day is Queen Riley Day I thought today would be extra fitting!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! 💕

****

**_The Phoenix War Room…7 Months Later._ **

Mac sat in the Phoenix War Room, fiddling with a paperclip. He was the only one in at the moment. He had decided to come in early because quite frankly, he was finding any excuse to spend less time at home. Riley had been in New York for a week and he missed her like crazy. She had gone to launch the first week of Black History Month for her STEM program and she was coming back tomorrow thankfully. She moved back in with him five months ago and it had been blissful since then. He got to fall asleep and wake up with her in his arms, OG movie night was better than ever, and he absolutely loved living with his best friend and soulmate again. In all honesty, Mac was about done with sleeping and waking up alone. He missed the Jasmine and Vanilla scent she would always leave behind when she was around. They would facetime in the evenings and text, but it wasn’t the same as having her around.

Mac turned when he sensed someone at the door. Turning to see Desi, he smiled as she walked in.

“In early again? She’s only been gone a week, Mac” Desi said as she sat on the arm of the seat across from him.

Mac laughed gently as he placed the paperclip down, “Yeah, yeah, I know. But I can’t help it, the house just feels extra quiet without her in it.”

“I get it. At least she’s back tomorrow and we can have a break from that lovesick look you’ve been carrying around”, Desi teased.

Mac shook his head and laughed, “Don’t worry I’ll keep my lovesick look at bay”

“Good! You know how I worry.”, Desi rolled her eyes and laughed, with Mac joining her.

His relationship with Desi was in a great place. After they broke up and him and Riley had figured things out, she had been supportive. Riley initially had wanted to keep things on the low to make things less awkward for Desi but her and Desi had created a good relationship and it no longer felt awkward. They all got along really well and a year on from their breakup, it all felt like a lifetime ago. Desi had started dating someone new about six months ago and she seemed really nice. Mac was grateful at how well things had turned out for them all. He especially appreciated having Desi as a friend; she made for a good one.

A moment later, Matty and Bozer walked in while they looked over debrief notes. They were almost all present to hear the debrief from the mission they had just finished. Russ walked in after and immediately kissed Matty on the cheek. 6 months ago, Matty had surprised everyone when she told them about her relationship with Russ. At first the team had been blindsided but if Mac was honest, they worked really well. They were definitely a Ying and Yang combination and he was rooting for them. The only people not shocked were Jack and Bozer. After Matty almost killed Bozer for his match-making stunt, he definitely enjoyed the ‘I told you so’ moment Matty temporarily gave him. Jack just simply stated that ‘Dalton knew all’.

Even more shocking was the announcement of their engagement four months ago. The wedding was in five months too. No one saw that coming, the closest was perhaps Bozer but even he was taken aback. The best reaction came from Jack though. He thought Matty was going crazy or something. After a stern chat from Matty and warning to Russ about hurting Matty; Jack was now on board with the nuptials. To Jack’s credit, Russ and Jack had become friendly over the past year. Jack had confronted Russ about his actions during Codex and they both had come to an understanding. Mac just figured he wasn’t expecting a marriage between the two.

Jack strolled in soon after, all smiles. Jack was Jack, but recently he seemed to have an extra skip in his step. Mac noted he would have to enquire about that further, at a different time.

“If were just here to congratulate me on saving another successful mission then no need, a beer will do just fine”, Jack said as he smiled widely. He stood like a quintessential cowboy, legs wide and hands in pockets. Mac snorted with laughter; truth was Jack had derailed the mission slightly.

“I don’t think shooting an UN ambassador in the foot counts as saving a mission, Jack”, Mac teased.

“Says you! Who turned out to be a corrupt arms dealer? Oh yeah, that’s right. The guy I shot in the foot.”, Jack gloated.

To Jack’s credit, he wasn’t all wrong, shooting the corrupt ambassador had stopped him from escaping but Jack’s already enormous ego didn’t need the extra stroking. The team laughed and quickly quieted once Matty started the debrief.

**_Meanwhile…In New York…The City that never sleeps (Yup, Team No Sleep)_ **

Riley sat alone in the computer Lab as she went over coding performed by her students. Riley’s shoulder blades ached from the hunching over computers screens, much like she had, during the past week. The first Black History Month celebratory week for her STEM Program had been a great success. Her shoulders, however, were bearing the brunt of that. Matty and Russ offered for The Phoenix to be silent partners of the program, which she was eternally grateful for. It meant extra funding and Riley having more in-house control of the program. In Riley’s experience, you could never fully trust the government, but she could trust Matty and The Phoenix. In addition, she figured that any talent that she thought might be a great addition to the Phoenix team, she would also keep an eye out for.

So far, her students were amazing. They were all so excited and every week when she would get program reports, it filled her with pride, knowing that she had created something so life changing for them. This was her legacy in a way. Who would have thought an imprisoned hacker would turn her life around and do that.

What she definitely missed though, was Mac. A week away from the guy was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Especially as one of his massages would be amazing right now. They kept in touch every day, but it wasn’t the same. It was times like these that made her realise how badly her and Mac would have coped with long distance. She couldn’t wait to get back to L.A tomorrow. She missed The Phoenix team and more importantly she missed Mac.

Riley was completely engrossed with the last bits of her coding, when she heard a knock on the door. Usually, the security guard would come and let her know when they were about to lock up, so without looking up to see who it was, she spoke, “Sorry, Gabe…I’m almost done, I swear!”

“I’m not sure who Gabe is but I can wait.”

Riley’s head popped up like a spring at the voice she would recognise anywhere.

“Zack?”, she squealed.

“Hey Riley”, Zack replied.

Riley in complete shock, tried to close her mouth before she caught a fly. Getting up and walking towards his outstretched arms, she returned his hug.

“Oh my God, what are you doing here? How did you find this place?”

“Well, my friend told me about how you created this program after turning down the Pentagon offer. I had to come and check it out. I’m so proud of you Ry, you’ve done something really awesome here”, Zack said, smiling from ear to ear.

Riley, still in slight shock took in his features. He was still tall and athletic, his hair still screamed Superman and he was still the handsome, approachable man she had first met almost a year and half ago.

“Thank you, Zack. This was only possible with your help”, she said appreciatively.

Zack laughed lightly, “I didn’t do a thing but refer you to an old Politian friend of my stepdad. You, Davis did all of this on your own.”, Zack said as he looked around the computer lab in awe.

“Well, I had help from Mac; he definitely encouraged this and kept me going when things got hard.”

Zack nodded and smiled, “As he should. So, I take it you both figured things out?”

“Yeah, we did - we’ve been together for just over a year.”

“I’m really glad for you Ry. You found your soulmate and went for it. That’s amazing.”

Riley smiled gently, Zack was always going to be a great guy and for that she was grateful.

“What about you? Dating anybody?”

“I kind of went pass that point. I’m actually getting married in four months…surprise!”, Zack said as he laughed. Riley’s mouth dropped in shock and she jumped up to congratulate him.

“Zack, I’m so happy for you! That’s amazing! Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Her name’s Jenna and she’s honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. She’s my soulmate.”, Zack said as he beamed.

Riley was so thrilled for him. They had both found the people they were meant to be with, and she couldn’t have been more grateful.

“Aww Parker, I’m so happy for you!”, she squealed.

“Thanks Davis! Look I have to go, I just wanted to come say Hi but next time you’re in New York - we need to catch up. Also, you have to come to the wedding. I’d love to have you and Mac there? If you’re comfortable with that?”

“That would be great Zack, I would love to catch up and yes of course Mac and I would love to attend.”, Riley replied.

“Great! It was awesome seeing you again, Riley. Take care okay?”

“You too, Zack.”, she replied as they parted with a hug.

Riley finished up her work and signed out of her lab. As she sat in a Taxi on her way back to her hotel, she smiled at her run in with Zack. He seemed so happy and he deserved it. They both were so happy and for that she was truly grateful.

****

**_Back in L.A, Later that night…its Boy’s night at Mac’s_ **

Mac walked out to the fire pit with a fresh case of beers for everyone. Jack, Russ and Bozer had come over to keep him company and have a boy’s night. He was grateful for them and as he sat down to their laughter, he couldn’t help but smile.

“So Bozer, any plans on popping the question to Ms Martin any time soon?”, Russ asked as he took a swig of beer.

“if I’m being honest, I’ve been thinking about that a lot. We’ve found a good rhythm and living together has been great. I think it’s about time.”, Bozer said hopefully.

“Well look at you Boze, growing up so fast. Feels like yesterday, you were hopelessly pining over Riley. You’ve come a long way, my man”, Jack teased.

“Shut up, Jack.” Bozer replied with humour as the others chuckled.

“What about you Mac”, asked Russ

Mac’s eyebrow shot up as he took a sip of beer, “Me? What about me?”

“Any plans to propose to Ms Davis?”, probed Russ

Mac looked down at his beer and gently laughed as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Eventually. We’ve only been together for just over a year, but I’d be happy to marry her in heartbeat”, Mac said with a smile.

“Smart man”, Jack replied with a wink.

“I second that”, Bozer added.

Russ laughed and rose a toast with his beer, “Here’s to love. It’s wonderful thing isn’t it?”

They all laughed as they clinked their bottles in a toast. The rest of the evening flew by. They drank beer, chatted and played poker. As he cleaned up at the end of the night, Mac’s mind wandered back to the conversation about marriage. For Mac, wanting to marry Riley was never a question but he was conscious of the fact they had never talked about marriage in detail. He wasn’t sure if it was too early for marriage to be a real option right now, but he knew that the only person he wanted to marry and have kids with was Riley. As he imagined what that would look like; he finished up cleaning with a massive smile on his face and spring in his step.

Riley was coming back tomorrow, and he couldn’t wait. He had planned an early Valentine’s day for her because they’d be working on the actual day. He brought her a charm bracelet that she could add mementoes on. She had seen it a store, but she didn’t get a chance to buy it. So, he went back and brought it for her. He couldn’t wait to take Riley to dinner and just spend some, much needed time together.

****

****

****

****

**_The Next Morning…_ **

****

Riley gently turned her key through the door, opening it as quietly as she could. She had come home earlier than intended so she could surprise Mac. He would probably still be sleeping, so she didn’t want to alert him to her presence just yet. She carefully closed the door, gently rolled her small suitcase to the side, and then quietly kicked off her boots. Slowly, she walked over to their bedroom and softly opened the door. She walked lightly inside to see a sleeping Mac. He always looked so beautiful when he slept and currently, he was on his stomach with an arm between his head and the pillow.

The morning sun bounced of his golden hair and the hard muscles in his back moved as he shifted in his sleep. To say he looked hot was an understatement. She had no clue how she had survived a week without being wrapped up in his arms as she slept. She slowly walked over to the bed and gently sat down at the edge. Carefully, with her hand she ran her fingers through his hair, and he groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He flipped over onto his back looking dazed, sleepy and a bit confused - Riley found him irresistible.

“Riles?”, Mac asked sleepily.

“Good morning, handsome”, she whispered as she laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

As he started to realise what was happening, Mac sat up smiling and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in for a tight hug. He cupped her face as he kissed her deeply. He had missed her so much, and for her to surprise him like this, put him on cloud nine.

Mac pulled back and looked lovingly down at her, “You came back early. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you, Mac. Plus, I missed you like crazy”, Riley purred as she kissed his neck.

Just so he would understand how much, Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with fervour. It felt so good to be in his arms again, and as he held her tighter, she could tell that he felt the same.

“I missed you too, Riles.”, Mac whispered against her lips. Mac could smell her Jasmine and Vanilla perfume and his pulse began racing; it felt like home again.

“Wanna show me how much?”

He smiled as he laughed gently. “You read my mind”, Mac murmured as he slowly removed her sweater.

Undoing her jeans and taking them off, she straddled Mac. Riley let out a gentle moan as Mac placed kisses down her neck while he removed her bra. Riley was so happy to be home, and to be with Mac. She had a wonderful week with her STEM students and now she got to spend her only day off this week - with Mac. Happy was truly an understatement right now. As her and Mac spent the whole morning showing each other just how much they had missed each other – she thanked God that they had stopped being idiots and figured this thing out.

****

****

****

****

**_Later that evening…At a classy restaurant in Downtown L.A (Mac & Riley’s Early V-Day)_ **

Mac and Riley were shown to their table right by the window so they could eat while they watched the sunset. Considering Mac probably knew the exact time the sun would set and booked things accordingly – Riley loved just how romantic Mac was. As they walked over to the table, Mac pulled out her chair and pushed her back in once she was seated. As always, Mac was a true gentleman. He sat down in his chair while Riley took in her surroundings.

The restaurant was welcoming but decadent; with the walls a deep red, and the floors laid with glossy dark oak panels. On the other side of the restaurant was a balcony with ornately painted walls. The furnishings were covered in crushed velvet, topped with olive plants dotted around. It looked almost like they had entered a classy 20th century speak-easy. The lighting was dim and that only accentuated the orange, yellows and reds that shone through from the sunset.

Romantic. That’s the only word Riley could formulate and as the warm glow of the sunset flickered in the blue of Mac’s eyes; it reminded her of their fishing trip 6 months ago. The past year had been amazing for them. They had settled into their new dynamic well, although it was now much harder to not worry more for Mac in dangerous situations. However, she trusted him and had complete faith in him. So, when her worry would creep up on missions, she would remind herself that her boyfriend was probably one of the most capable human beings this world had ever known. She always felt a pride in that, a pride she knew would never diminish.

“Under any light you’re beautiful but under the light of sunset…well Ms Davis, you certainly outdo yourself.”, Mac said gently as her took of her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

His voice brought her out of her thoughts and her focus back on his words. Sometimes she found herself just staring at him. A little bit creepy? Yes, but she was his girlfriend, she had a pass.

“You always know what to say, don’t you Angus?”, Riley said as the corner of her mouth perked up into a smirk.

Mac smiled as he picked up the menu and took a glance at it, “When I’m not tongue tied, sure”

Riley raised an eyebrow and eyed him with a smirk, “And when have you ever been tongue tied?”

Mac gave her a mischievous look and spoke low, “Do you want the PG answer or the real one?”

Riley blushed as she giggled. Before she could respond the waiter came to take their order. They chatted as they ate, Mac ordering a steak and Riley ordering salmon. Riley loved the food, and she loved the company even more. After dinner they decided to go for an evening walk since it was warm, and the breeze was minimal. As they walked hand-in hand, Riley cherished the safe comfort that being with Mac brought. They found a bench right across from the beach and sat to watch the waves under the night’s sky. Light pollution unfortunately minimized how many stars were actually visible, but the moon was bright and all encompassing. The moon was her favourite and tonight it seemed to shine bright just for them.

Mac wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to him as he placed a kiss on her temple, “Yesterday, Bozer mentioned that he was ready to ask Leanna to marry him. Surprised us all.”

Riley looked up at Mac with a wide smile, “Wow, really? That’s a big step! That’s great though; they’re so happy.”

“They are, it’s great to see, honestly. Especially with Matty and Russ getting married, it really does make you think.”

“About what?”

“Marriage. Kids. All of the stuff that comes with finding the person you love and want to spend the rest of your life with.”, Mac said gently as he looked into her eyes with love.

Riley placed a hand on his heart and smiled up at him, “Have you been thinking about it?”

Mac smiled nervously, “Sort of. Last night - Russ asked me, when I’d propose.”

“What did you say?”, asked Riley.

“Eventually. We’ve only been together for a year. But it’s something I’d do in heartbeat.”, Mac gently stroked her jaw as he spoke.

“Well, aren’t you a romantic.”, Riley whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I can be an idiot but I’m not dumb. Any man would be lucky to call you his wife.”, he laughed softly. Riley shook her head and giggled. She gently rested her head on his shoulders as he continued.

“I know we haven’t spoken about marriage in much detail but the thought of marrying you feels right.”

Riley smiled sadly as she thought about her ideas of marriage before Mac. She had never considered marriage previously. She didn’t grow up with the best examples of marriage or relationships. She had always assumed marriage just wasn’t in the cards for her. Then she fell in love with Mac. Now, marriage, didn’t seem as scary or as far-fetched, like before. Not if it was with Mac. In her heart she wanted nothing more than to be Mac’s wife and definitely the mother of his children. She just didn’t know if she would even make a good wife. Mac deserved that and she didn’t know if she could give that to him, yet.

“If I’m honest I’ve never imagined getting married. It never seemed like something that would happen for me.”

“I get that, I felt like that too. Not everyone desires marriage.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, I do now. Do you, Riles?”

“Well…honestly I’m not entirely sure about that, yet…”

Mac smiled softly at her as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He understood how she felt, and he never wanted to make her feel like that was something she had to be okay with, even if he’d jump at the chance to. Riley understood what he was trying to tell her, and she appreciated his understanding.

Riley pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in close, “But I know one thing is for sure. The only person I’d ever want to marry is you, Mac”

Mac smiled lovingly and kissed her gently, “I’ll take that, Riles…”, he whispered affectionately against her lips.


	2. Isn't It Romantic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley struggles as she finally accepts some hidden traumas she refused to face, but will she have the courage to face them now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter. I feel for my girl Riley. I'm always taking her on some emotional journey. I loved this one though because it felt relatable and felt honest. Someone as awesome as Riley still has doubts and still has things she's got to face. That's what makes her so awesome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 💕

**1 Week Later…At the _Sam Merrill Trail,_** **_Echo Mountain (Altadena)_ **

****

Desi and Riley laughed as they handed each other their water bottles before they began their hike of Echo Mountain. They had about a 3-hour hike ahead of them and Riley was looking forward to the fresh air and the sun on her back. Her and Desi would occasionally go on hikes and mountain biking trips together. Desi had tried the spa, but it hadn’t quite worked for her. The last time they went, Desi smacked a masseuse for pressing too firmly into a ticklish spot. Safe to say spas were now off the table. Being active in the L.A mountains seemed to work for them well though.

When her and Mac had gotten together, Riley wasn’t sure about how Desi would react or even treat her. Riley had been expecting awkwardness but to Desi’s credit she’d been really cool about it. So, she decided to try and make more of an effort to cultivate a friendship with Desi. Hikes and mountain biking had become their thing and she genuinely enjoyed it.

As they started the hike, they noticed the sign that stood guarding the entrance of the trail. Desi stopped to read it, seemingly amused by its message.

“’A quiet refuge from people and wildlife forever’, the people part sounds just like my thing”, Desi said with a smirk. Riley rolled her eyes, laughing as she shook her head. Desi really wasn’t that averse to people; she just had a snarky disposition.

“Well, you’re gonna have to deal with this person”, Riley pointed at herself; turning to walk. ”As you hike.” Desi laughed as she followed behind her. “You know full well, that you don’t count. I actually like you.”, Desi said as she looked forward at the trial path.

“Could have fooled me” Riley joked, as she stopped and rested an arm on Desi’s shoulder.

Desi wrapped her arm around Riley’s shoulder; laughing as she moved them along on the hike. They chatted easily as they progressed through the trial, stopping at hydration poles to fill their water bottles when needed. They scaled the wall of the canyon and reached the facing side of the mountain after 15 minutes. At the mid-point they stopped to take a look over the horizon. They could see downtown L.A so clearly - from Pasadena to the San Gabriel Valley, and even a little bit of West Covina if you looked hard enough. The view was amazing even from the lower level of the trail. They got to the top of the mountain in under three hours, which was great for her cardio. Once at the top they explored the destroyed White City alpine resort.

Desi took pictures near the destroyed train tracks acting like a tied-up damsel in distress and Riley couldn’t keep a straight face. Desi found something beautiful in the destruction of the historical landmark and Riley smiled as she figured that summed up Desi’s perspective of the world in a way. They both walked back and stopped at the echo mountain picnic area to eat and chat.

“So…tell me. How’s everything with you Desi?”. Riley asked and then took a bite out of her peanut butter and banana sandwich. Desi took a sip of her water and put down her PB&J sandwich. She smiled and shrugged slightly.

“Pretty good; I can’t complain really. I’ve been spending more time with Mom and Dad and my brother and I see each other as much as we can. Things just feel easier now - especially now they have a better idea of what I actually do.”

“I’m glad, Des. I know how important your family are to you.”, Riley grabbed her hand gave a supportive squeeze. Desi squeezed and smiled back, “How’s Kimia doing? You two still going strong?”

“Kimia is great. You tell anyone this and I’ll gut you but…I’ve fallen hard for her. She just gets me.”, Desi shrugged as she smiled gently.

Riley laughed softly as she raised her fingers in a scout’s honour, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Desi popped a grape in her mouth as she winked, “What about you Ry? How’s things with the STEM program and the fam?”

Riley beamed as she thought of her STEM students. They were like her babies, her pride and joy. “They’re awesome! I’m so proud of them honestly, some of them could really give me a run for my money”, Desi raised her eyebrows and placed a hand on her chest in mock shock, “I said could, Des…could”, Riley laughed and Desi chuckled.

“My Mom is good! She’s pretty busy these days, part of me thinks she’s dating again but she’d never tell me. Elwood is good, working and doing well and for that I’m glad. Honestly, things are good. Everyone seems good and that hasn’t always been the case - so I’m soaking it up”, Riley smiled and took a sip of water.

“And you and Mac, doing good too?”

“Yeah, we are”, Riley smiled brightly as she thought of Mac. ‘I’m grateful for him.”

Desi grinned and squeezed Riley’s hand, “That’s great Ry. You two are really good for each other. Its’s good to see everyone happy…even Russ and Matty!”

“Still wrapping my head around that one.”, Riley laughed.

“He needs a woman like Matty; keep him in line.”

“True! Russ has a whimsy about him, I think Matty appreciates that. Seems like Matty is the one that taps into the real Russ. There’s an understanding there and I think that makes Russ want to be better for her. She brings that out of him”

“Guess it makes more sense than I thought, Desi pondered.

Riley chuckled and nodded, “I guess it actually does. But I wasn’t expecting Matty to get married again.” Desi chuckled at the thought.

“Well, it’ll be you and Mac next. That, or Bozer and Leanna”

“I think Bozer is more likely.”, Riley smirked.

“Maybe, but you and Mac do scream marriage and kids”

“We do?”, Riley shot up an eyebrow.

“Totally! Have you guys spoken about it?”

Riley smiled gently as she remembered the conversation from last week. They didn’t speak much about it. She couldn’t exactly say to Mac that she would probably make a crappy wife. Especially not when her heart didn’t want to agree with that sentiment. Her heart and her head had been in a bit of a spiral since that conversation. It made her think about her parents and her past relationships. Mac hadn’t brought it up again, but she somehow couldn’t stop thinking about it. Now with Desi talking about them like this, it was really sending her through the ringer.

Riley shifted nervously and Desi noticed. Desi felt bad and was about to change the subject when Riley looked up at her and spoke.

“Kind of. Mac would make a great husband…just not right now. It’s only been just over a year”, Riley said gently.

Desi knew when not to probe. She honestly did see those things for both Riley and Mac. Maybe they just weren’t ready, and she couldn’t blame them.

“I get it. To be honest, marriage and kids are definitely not for me. I’m good with being Aunt Desi…only when they’re over 6. Under that, they’re just loud, food holes more than anything.”, Desi said with a smirk. Riley laughed out loud. Somehow hearing that someone didn’t want marriage and kids felt refreshing when everyone around her seemed to have that on their mind. She appreciated Desi for her honesty.

“You’d make a great Aunt, Des.”

“Thanks Ry.”

After they finished their snacks, they packed up and started back down the trial again. They got back down to the low levels when they suddenly heard a woman scream for help. Both running further, they came up to see a woman struggling to pull a man up from the side of the trail. Riley and Desi both immediately jumped in to see how they could help.

“What happened?” Desi asked the woman, as she wrapped her arms around the man’s other leg and dug in her heels to prevent her from falling down with him.

“He felt dizzy and tripped over the side, I can’t lift him, please help”, the woman urged.

Riley took off her backpack and pulled out her rope. She took the rope out of Desi bag too, tying them together. Quickly she wrapped it around the Desi’s hips.

“Hurry, Riley, I’m losing grip.”

“Hold on Des, I got you”, Riley said as she pulled the rope over to the other side of the trail. She picked up the trekking polls hooked on Desi backpack and dug them as hard as she could, into the ground, on the other side of the trail - just behind a boulder. She tied and knotted the rope in a Scout knot that Mac had showed her and signalled to the woman to pull on the rope as Riley pulled from behind her.

“Desi brace yourself, we’re gonna pull again”, she called out.

“You got it!”, Desi groaned as she braced and then pulled as felt the tug on the rope on her hips. After three pulls they managed to get the man back on the trial. He was breathing but definitely out cold. Desi called the park rangers and an ambulance while the woman thanked them profusely. Desi and Riley took their leave as soon the rangers and medics arrived.

That night when she got home, Riley was beyond exhausted and practically crashed the moment her body hit the sofa. She just about registered, when Mac planted a kiss on her forehead while scooping her up from where she landed.

“Tough hike?”, Mac chuckled as he carried her to the bedroom.

“I definitely earned my scouts badge today.”, she said sleepily as she snuggled into his neck.

.

**_The Next day…_ **

Mac and Riley were snuggled up on the couch as they pretended to watch TV. Mac was much more preoccupied in trying to find a spot, on Riley's body, that was actually ticklish. He was doing well but Riley was better at keeping her poker face intact. Mac decided to change tactics and he went for her feet. He gently grabbed her ankle, and slowly used his fingers to stroke down the underside of her foot. To her credit, Riley managed to keep a straight face, but Mac wasn’t giving in that easily.

“What about right…here?” Mac said slowly as he moved his fingers to the dip just under the ball of her feet.

“Sorry Mac, still not feeling it.”, she said with a confident smirk

“You say that, but that little vein in your neck is popping though”

She flicked her hair over her shoulder, confidently, “Means nothing, MacGyver.”

Mac decided to up the ante as he swivelled his fingers around the centre of her foot. Riley immediately jerked her leg back and he knew he’d found the jackpot.

“Gotcha!”, he called out as he grabbed her foot and tortured her while she cackled uncontrollably.

“Mac! Stop, you win, you win! Oh my God!”, she shouted as she laughed breathlessly.

Mac grabbed both her legs and pulled her to him, smiling. He plunged and wrapped his hands in her hair, bringing her in for a triumphant kiss. Riley moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As Mac deepened the kiss and slowly eased her back down the sofa; Bozer came crashing through the front door.

“Hey guys, I need your- whoa sorry!”, Bozer froze and turned around while Mac and Riley detangled themselves from each other, “even after a year, I totally forget you guys do that now.”

“You mean we spend time together? As a couple. In our own house. Alone! Is that what you mean, Boze?”, Mac said as he scowled at him.

Riley raised herself up on her forearms as she glowered at Bozer, “Who gave you a key, Boze?”, Riley asked suspiciously.

Bozer rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, “Riley, I used to live here.”

Riley sighed as she closed her eyes. She slowly looked over to Mac, “Mac, honey…did you let him keep the key?”, Riley said as she stared at him with loving daggers in her eyes.

Mac looking apologetic, raised his hands up in innocence, “He promised to only use it in emergencies!”

Riley sighed as she fell back onto the sofa and smothered her face with a sofa cushion.

“Will you two forget about the key! I need your help.”, Bozer moved over to the sofa, moving Mac along with his body to take a seat.

Riley, who was now very close to throwing something at his head; instead chose peace.

“Fine Boze, what was so urgent that you had to come crashing in with no warning?”

“I brought an engagement ring for Leanna, but I need help in planning out the proposal. Well…technically I have a plan, I just need help to see it through”

“Whoa, Boze that’s awesome! Riley and I would be happy to help. What do you want us to do?”, Mac asked as he turned enthusiastically towards Bozer. Riley also perked up with a smile on her face as she waited to hear what Bozer needed from her.

“Well, I’ve set up a romantic picnic at Griffith Observatory. Me and Leanna are gonna enjoy some classy food by Chef Bozer, topped with champagne for a star-covered picnic.”, Bozer waved his arm in the air as he zoned out with a dreamy look.

Riley smirked as she looked at her little brother. Whipped and in love. It was sweet, “That sounds really nice Bozer but exactly where do Mac and I come in?”

“I need you, Riley to help get her to the Observatory after Matty’s dress fitting and I need you, Mac to help set up the scavenger hunt.”

“A scavenger hunt? Wow! You’ve really thought this through, huh?”, Mac asked surprised.

“A man only intends to propose marriage once. So, one must get it right, Mac”, Bozer said joyfully.

“We’ll be happy to help you Boze”, Riley said with a big smile

Bozer smiled back, looking really happy, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her - so, your help means a lot”

“You know we love you both, so anything we can do to help, we will”, said Mac as he patted Bozer on the shoulder.

Bozer smiled and got up to walk to the door;” Honestly, thank you guys - operation Bozer’s proposal starts tomorrow!”

“Yes, Sir!”, Mac and Riley said in unison.

Bozer gave them a salute and closed the door behind him. Riley turned to Mac to see him already eyeing her feet again, “Angus MacGyver, don’t you dare!”

Before she could get away Mac, grabbed her thighs and pulled her to his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to straddle him. He submerged his hands under her tank top and pulled her in close. Riley bit her lower lip as she felt his warm hands lave a trail of fire on her skin. He smiled and nuzzled against her neck placing kisses that turned her world upside down. Riley moaned and plunged her hands into his hair to grab a hold on to as her head spun.

“Now…where were we, Miss Davis?”, Mac murmured against her neck. Riley squealed in delight as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot.

****

****

****

**_4 days later…Downtown L.A…Bridal shopping_ **

****

****

Riley, Desi and Leanna all sat on a decadent white sofa each with a flute of champagne as they waited for Matty to come out and show the fourth dress of the day. Riley had expected the day to drag a bit, she wasn’t much of a shopping fan and she didn’t particularly enjoy watching other people try on clothes. However, she loved spending time with the girls and watching Matty try on wedding dresses did warm her heart. The champagne helped too.

On the positive side, Matty was Matty; so, she was incredibly efficient, There wasn’t much deliberation. She would come out of the dressing room, take a few looks in the mirror and make an instant decision. It made her, Desi and Leanna’s jobs much easier. Especially Riley’s as she had no clue when it came to weddings or even wedding dresses.

At first, she’d felt uneasy being surrounded by so many wedding dresses, but she reminded herself that his wasn’t about her, it was Matty’s wedding. That helped to alleviate a lot of her anxiety. She was also keeping her eye on the time. She had to help Leanna with the scavenger hunt to Bozer and had to be n time or she’d never hear the end of it from Bozer. Just then Leanna’s phone rang.

“Oh, it’s Bozer, sorry girls. Gimmie a sec”, Leanna said as she stood and up and walked away to answer.

Desi and stretched and put her glass down, “I’m gonna go use the girl’s room and give Kimia a quick call. Back in a few”, Desi said as she stood.

“Sure, no worries.”, Riley replied.

It was Riley left as she looked around at all the dresses. She couldn’t help but feel a sadness. She pushed away those thoughts and tried to focus. She was so zoned out that she didn’t notice Matty walk in. Matty cleared her throat and spoke, “What do you think Riley?”, she said gently.

“Wow, Matty…you look absolutely beautiful!”, Riley said in wonder.

“I thought so too. I think this is the one, Riley”

“Definitely”

Matty looked absolutely breath-taking in a corset topped dress. The sleeves were pure lace and had a beautiful floral arrangement weaved down it. The bottom flowed outwards and she looked like a queen. Riley looked at her in awe and wonder as Matty moved over to the couch to sit. She looked very satisfied in her choice and ready to finally relax. Riley smiled and rested back with her. A thought that Riley had been pondering about rolled around in her head and it came out before she could stop herself.

“Matty, how did you know you were ready to get married again? You said the end of the first one almost broke you. Why do it again?”, Riley said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Matty smiled gently and sighed, “I realised that I wanted it more than I feared it. Trust me, I was the last person to think I’d be getting married again and to Russ Taylor of all people. But once I fell in love with him…things just shifted for me. Marriage isn’t easy, it’s really hard but you do it with the right person, and it’s worth every second.”, Matty placed her hand on Riley’s and squeezed reassuringly. Turning to look Riley in the eyes, she smiled knowingly, “Trust me...”

As always Matty could read her like a book. She smiled gently; grateful for Matty’s silent understanding and held onto Matty’s hand, “Thanks, Matty”, she said softly.

“Anytime, honey…”

Just then Leanna walked back in, and Riley looked over at the clock. It was go-time! She made an excuse to get her and Leanna out of there and spent the rest of the day guiding Leanna to her proposal. She happily handed Leanna over to Bozer at the end of the hunt. As she backed away from their romantic picnic, she smiled sadly at the happy couple. Part of her not knowing if she’d ever be able to be in that position.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Later that evening…_ **

****

Riley opened the front door and took off her coat. Feeling totally drained from the day’s activities and especially drained from all the talk about weddings; she crashed on the sofa with a deep sigh. Mac as he leaned on the kitchen counter, watched as his girlfriend sat looking dejected. He walked over to the sofa, sat gently next to her and held her hand - squeezing it reassuringly.

“Wanna talk about it?”, Mac asked gently

Riley smiled sadly and looked over at him, “It’s nothing, I’m just drained”

“Doesn’t look like nothing, Riles. Talk to me…please?”, Mac asked.

Riley sighed; she couldn’t keep hiding her anxiety from him. She had to be open and there was no one she trusted more than Mac.

“I guess all the wedding talk has gotten to me more than I thought. Until I fell in love you with you, marriage and to some degree; kids - was some far-fetched idea that didn’t fit into my life. My mum and Dad were problematic at best and for a long time that dysfunction was all I thought about when I imagined marriage. I was a product of that dysfunction and while I was in jail, those insecurities sat deeper. Then my life turned around, because of you and the Phoenix but I still never saw my life going in that direction. Now I’m here. With you. And all I want, is for us to have the fairy-tale ending that you see in Disney movies. Then my head remembers that, I wasn’t made out of that fairy-tale. I was made out of dysfunction. You deserve to have that fairy-tale, Mac. I just don’t know if I can give that to you”, Riley didn’t quite know when the tears had fallen but she registered Mac wiping them away.

Mac wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He felt like a jerk for even bringing up the topic of marriage. It was too early, and he had freaked her out.

“Riles, I’m sorry if me bringing up marriage spooked you out. But you’ve got to know that your past doesn’t define your future. You’re proof of that. I didn’t grow up with the best example of marriage either. I didn’t think marriage or even kids were ever on the cards for me. Not until you. But marriage and kids aren’t the be all and end all. There’s no pressure. All I need is you, nothing else. We all were forged out of some form of dysfunction, but you Riley, are far from that. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, and I’m good with whatever you want.”, Mac said as he kissed the top of her head.

Her tears fell harder now as Mac’s words sunk in. She lifted herself from him as she felt the weight of her insecurities over-take any logical thinking.

“Mac, I appreciate that but it’s not that simple. Before you, this was never an option but now it is. Every time I think about it, it makes my heart ache. Why don’t I get to feel like everyone else? Matty and Russ, Leanna and Bozer. They’re so sure and they’re so confident in their choice. When I think about marriage, I can’t help but feel fear because I know I’d fail you. I hate it because all I want is to be able to be your wife someday and be that happy. But it drives me crazy because I feel like I don’t know how. How am I supposed to be able to do it? How am I supposed to know what a healthy marriage looks like?”, Riley was pacing at this point with fresh tears flowing. She was spiralling because now her wants and her fears had finally come to blows.

Mac stood up and moved to hold her, in an effort to console but Riley moved back. Mac felt helpless as he watched, the woman he loved more than anything, spiral into to a sadness he had no idea how to fix.

“Riles, please talk to me. How can I help - what can I do?”, he urged.

“I don’t know, Mac I just feel…I don’t even know anymore.”, Riley said as sobs began to rise in her throat.

“Riles, I’m sorry- “

“Mac, it’s not you, it’s me. I just need some air…”, Riley said as she went over to the coat rack and picked up her coat and keys. Mac moved but Riley turned and halted him.

“Please, Mac. Just give me time…”, she said quietly. Mac nodded and watched her leave. He heard his truck start up as he collapsed on the couch; his mind racing on what do to help her.

Riley wiped her tears as she drove around aimlessly, finally parking up near the bench Mac and her, had sat on for their Valentine’s night. She sat down and ran her hands against the cold oak as fresh tears fell. As she lifted her knees to her chin, she wondered how to fix the mess that were her emotions.

Meanwhile, Mac picked up his cell phone and called the only other person he knew, that could get through to Riley in a situation like this. Mac realised that this was something only Diane could address. He just hoped she could help.

**_30 Minutes Later…_ **

Riley had lost track of time as she remained on the bench. She sensed her Mom’s presence before she saw her. She figured Mac had called her. Mac was truly an angel; he knew like her like no one else. How he had known she’d be here just proved how in sync they were.

“Hey Mom”, Riley sniffled.

“Hey baby.”

Diane moved into her line of sight and sat next to her as she held Riley close. Riley put her feet down on the ground and leaned into her mother’s warmth as fresh tears began to flow.

“I’m so screwed up Mom. I have the best boyfriend in the world who actually wants to marry me but all I can think about is how bad of a wife I’ll be. He deserves better, Mom. I just feel so useless.”

“Oh, honey you’re far from that. You’re the most capable person I know.”, she lifted Riley’s chin so she could look at her,” I know your Dad and I, didn’t give you the best example of what being married looked like. That’s on us but we’ve both come such a long way. The one thing we got right, was you, honey. That man back there loves you with everything he has. He loves the woman you are. The kind, loving, intelligent, self-less and loyal woman you have become. I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished. Look at what you’re doing with your STEM program not to talk of the countless lives you save every day. I know you’re freaking out because you never thought marriage and kids were something you could ever have. Now you’ve found your soulmate and achieved so much; you want it more than you could ever imagine and that scares you. But baby, that’s okay. It’s okay to be scared but don’t deny yourself happiness because you’re scared. Fight for your future and for your happiness, just like you fought for your heart.”, Diane smiled as she wiped Riley’s tears away.

Riley felt a weight lifted from shoulders and her Mom’s words sunk in. Even with all that she had achieved and accomplished, somewhere deep inside she still saw herself as that little kid that felt lost. In that moment, she realised that that wasn’t her story anymore. She had redefined her story the moment she chose to join the phoenix and from now on she was going to truly live in that. Screw her fears and insecurities.

She knew she had a lot to work on, but she was determined to not let that stop her from fighting for what she wanted. She had come way too far to ever let her past define her. As she hugged her Mom goodbye and hopped in Mac’s truck, she had a renewed determination to own her truth. She may not be ready for marriage and kids, yet but she knew now that that was one of many things she wanted for her future. For her and Mac’s future.

Riley opened the front door and hung up her coat. She saw Mac turn around and look at her with worry etched on his face. She felt so bad for making him worry but the relief in his eyes and his outstretched arms that beckoned her, gave her comfort. She practically ran into his embrace; sighing contently as he stroked her hair. When she pulled back from him, she finally found her voice to speak.

“Mac, I’m so sorry. I was all over the place; I’m sorry for running out on you like that.”, Mac nodded and let her continue,” Thank you. Thank you for calling my mom. I’ve realised that I have some things to work through. Things that prevented me from accepting what it is I truly wanted. I just need time to work through those things, but I want you to know that I love you more that I could ever explain. So, thank you, Mac”

“You don’t need to thank me, Riles. That’s what I’m here for; I ‘m here always. I’m here when you need me and I’m here when you don’t. No matter what – I’m not going anywhere. Take all the time you need to figure things out. You’re always there for me and I’ll always be there for you.”, Mac said as he cupped her face in his hands.

“I remember telling Gwen that all you needed was someone you could trust, and you could solve any problem. I thought at the time I was talking about me and her but really, I was talking about you, Riles. Whatever the future holds - good or bad; you’ve got me and we’re in this together. So, forget the marriage and kids talk. We’ll take it off the table. If or when you’re ever ready to put it back on the table, then you know where I am. Whatever happens, Riles; I’m not going anywhere – you’re stuck with me for life.”, Mac said as he smiled down at her and brought her in tight.

“There’s no one else I’d rather have”, Riley whispered.

As Riley bathed in the warmth and safety of Mac’s hug, she thought about Mac’s words. She knew that now she had accepted what her heart truly wanted; she would eventually be ready. More than that, she knew that with Mac by her side, there was no problem that couldn’t be solved.


	3. Angus MacGyver vs. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blasts from the past give Riley some food for thought. Meanwhile, Mac and Riley attend Zack's wedding but not under the circumstances they had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. It's full of awkwardness, and some laughs and of course angst.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! 💕

**** **_1 Month Later…_ **

****

**_Whole Foods, Downtown L.A (They be boujee)_ **

Riley pushed her cart down the aisle as she tried to decide on what she’d make for dinner that night. As usual, Mac became preoccupied with custom cakes. Every time they came here, it was the first place he would usher them to; it was honestly the cutest thing.

“Riles, look at this one. It has the Mars Rover on it. It’s hardly accurate but it’s cute”, he said in amusement as he skimmed over the other cakes in wonder.

Riley laughed softly; one thing was for sure - Mac was a geek, and he was her geek. She pushed the cart closer and pressed up against him as she stroked the back of his neck. “You wanna buy it?”

“Nah, I could do better.” He looked at her with an enchanting smile, “That’s dessert sorted.”

Riley’s chuckle was light and purred with delight at Mac’s whimsy. He never failed to make her laugh or smile, even at the smallest thing. Mac smiled and leaned in slowly when suddenly, she heard her name called out across from them. Both Riley and Mac froze and snapped their heads towards the voice. She couldn’t believe her eyes as Aubrey stood there with an awkward smile. They slowly pulled back from each other as Riley’s eyes widened in shock.

“Aubrey”, she stuttered brightly, as she looked between Mac and Aubrey - both men smiling awkwardly at each other. “How have you been?”, she asked, trying to sound as breezy as she could.

“I’ve been good, thanks.”, Aubrey smiled tightly and slowly turned to Mac, “Mac, good to see you again.”

Mac nodded as he shifted his weight, plunging his hands into his pockets, “You too Aubrey. You look well.”

Riley tilted her head slightly, pursing her lips as she registered Mac’s response.

_You look well? Oh my God, Mac!_

If it wasn’t so awkward, she probably would have burst out laughing.

“Thank you, so do you…so do the both of you”, Aubrey uttered he as dragged a hand through his hair. He contemplated whether to ask the question he had wanted to ask once he stumbled on them.

“So…you two, huh? That’s new.”, Aubrey said surprised.

Mac and Riley both looked at each other and back at Aubrey, Riley couldn’t have imagined a more awkward encounter.

“Yeah…kinda - It’s been over a year now.”, Riley replied as she looked up into Mac’s eyes. As awkward as this was, she couldn’t help but smile up at him.

“We…er…just clicked.”, Riley continued softly, still gazing into his eyes. As Mac stared back at her, he squeezed her waist and smiled. Her cell phone buzzed - breaking the moment. Pulling her phone out, she looked down and saw a text from Matty:

_You and Blondie get down to the War Room. ASAP!_

Riley looked up at Aubrey and back at Mac, secretly thanking God up above, that they now had an excuse to end this discomfort.

“Er…Mac, Matty needs us.”, she turned to look at Aubrey. “We’ve got to go, sorry, work emergency.”

“Sure. It was good to see you again, take care of yourself, Riley…Mac” Aubrey nodded to Mac as he began to slowly walk back. Riley, smiling softly; called back. “It was good to see you Aubrey…take care of yourself, too.”

As Aubrey walked out of sight, Mac pulled her in close. “So, that was awkward, huh?”, Mac murmured as he tried to recover from that interaction. Bumping into an ex of Riley’s wasn’t how he saw this day or this shopping trip going.

“Yup!”, she gave Mac a half-smile as she tip-toed and lightly kissed him on the lips. “Let’s go” Riley whispered as she grabbed his hand and led them out of the store.

40 minutes later, Mac and Riley walked into the War Room with the rest of the team already there. Looking around, it seems like the rest of the team sans Matty and Russ had no clue what was going on. Mac placed his hands at the small of her back as he let her sit in the middle chair. He remained standing next to her.

“Apologies for the short notice everyone but we’ve got a time-sensitive mission.”, She looked over at Riley with a concerned look, “Sorry Riley but this will be personal for you.”, Matty explained.

“Personal? Wait…what’s going on, Matty?”, Riley asked as her pulse began racing.

“We received intel that after the Phoenix handed over the weapon and the schematics we retrieved from Kyle Denvers; it was stolen by a rogue FBI agent. The FBI found the agent and the schematics but unfortunately, fifty guns were already made, ready to be sold. The Secretary of Defence, Adam Mage has been working closely with the FBI to retrieve these guns and get them off the black market. Unfortunately, a rouge group has been harassing and threatening his wife. We have intel that confirms there will be a sale in three days of these guns and a plan to kidnap Mage’s wife and hold the rest of his family hostage. We don’t have much intel on the rouge group, but we have to get to that sell, stop it from happening and protect Mage’s family.”, explained Matty. 

Riley stood up and placed her hands on her hips. She was confused about where this involved her.

“Okay, but how does this link to me?”, Riley asked.

Matty sighed softly and Riley instantly felt some dread. “Adam Mage is the step-father of High-Profile Corporate Litigator, Zachariah Parker. The sell is being held at the New York Public Library, the day of his stepson’s wedding.”, Matty spoke softly.

Matty saw as the realisation hit Riley, then slowly started hitting the rest of the team. Riley fell back in her seat as the realisation that Zack and his family were in danger hit her. She and Mac were already going to Zack’s wedding after they’d received his invite. Now it was a mission, a mission to save his family and save his wedding day in the process. Zack deserved better than this. Riley swallowed hard as she felt Mac’s hand give her shoulder a supportive squeeze.

Steeling herself, she looked at Matty with a brand-new determination, “What’s the plan?”

_**3 Days later…Zack’s Wedding Reception (Also undercover Arms deal and planned hostage situation)** _

The team sat within the Celeste Bartos Forum of the New York Public Library. The hall was an extravagant deck with an epic glass dome and wide curved arches that framed off the room. The team sat at tables placed on opposite sides of the hall, so they could see everyone coming in and going out. They had no ID on the group, they were careful to stay hidden. They just had to stay ready for the attack.

Riley wore a flowy navy chiffon dress with a low V neckline, and thin straps and a pair of black pumps that elegantly lifted her off the ground. Mac looked dashing in a classic all-black suit that he always looked irresistible in. Sometimes he would catch her looking and smile. Riley grinned as she saw Zack and his new wife Jenna, walk into the hall to have their first dance. Riley smiled as she watched Zack and Jenna dance happily, she was determined to prevent his day from being ruined.

“I’m going to get a drink from the bar, see if anyone comes in from the south entrance. Do you want anything?”, Mac asked.

“Just a water, please”

Mac smiled as he got up and walked over to the bar to scout it out. Riley had obtained the guest list and scanned all their IDs. Any wedding crashers would probably be the kidnappers. She had hacked the CCTV cameras so anyone, not meant to be here, would be flagged immediately. Mac had been so preoccupied with scouting faces that he didn’t notice a young woman sit on the barstool next to him.

“Hey handsome.”, the woman spoke with a southern drawl.

Mac snapped his head back to see a young redhead, probably in her late 20s. She beamed with a wide smile, her teeth crystal clear white and probably not all her own. Mac, not to be rude, acknowledged her.

“er...Hello”, he replied awkwardly.

“What’s your order, handsome?”

Caught off guard, Mac opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She reached over to stroke his arm and he wished the ground would swallow him whole. He moved away to gain some distance, but she crossed her legs and leaned over, intentionally exposing more of her cleavage. Mac looked around the bar as he silently prayed for the bartender to get the drinks, he suddenly felt claustrophobic.

“At least tell me your name, sweetie?”, the woman purred as she leaned over further.

Just as he was about to forget the drinks and leave, he felt a familiar hand on his bicep. Turning around, he saw Riley, her eyes blazing - he had never felt so relieved. Riley stared the redhead - who didn’t know her lane – down. She noticed her gawking at Mac earlier but clearly, the redhead chose to ignore the very obvious girlfriend that sat with him. The woman leaned back slightly and flicked her eyes over to Riley. She wasn’t looking to back down, and Riley was already on edge.

“I’m Marie, by the way.”, she purred as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders, completely disregarding Riley. “You still haven’t told me your name, handsome.”

“His name is: I have a girlfriend and you need to know your lane and stay in it!”, Riley retorted, as she slid between Mac and the woman, with her hand firmly placed on her upper hip.

Marie rolled her eyes as she slid off the stool. “Whatever.”, she looked over at Mac with a smirk, “You know where to find me, handsome.” She winked and strutted away.

“That little heffa…” Riley gasped as she started to charge towards her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa Riles!”, Mac quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her back against his chest. “Baby, It’s not worth it.”, Mac whispered in her ear.

“The audacity!”, Riley sizzled, her eyes burning holes into Marie as she sat back at her table.

“She’s not you, Riles. Not even close. Thank you for saving me, as always.”, Mac murmured against her ears.

Riley relaxed and let out a soft laugh, “Angus MacGyver, your mouth is amazing, at smooth-talking, huh?”

Mac pulled her in closer, placing a gentle kiss on her neck, “That’s not the only thing my mouth is amazing at.”, he whispered.

Riley gasped and turned around giggling at his boldness. She pulled him down for a kiss, enjoying the bliss of his lips on hers. She was sure Marie was watching them and didn’t hurt either.

They sat back at their table, keeping a close eye on the entrances. Riley brought out her mini tablet from her clutch to monitor the surveillance cameras. 3 men were moving a big cargo down to the basement. They must have been the other henchmen setting up the sell. Turning her comms back on, she filled Matty in.

“Matty, I have eyes on three henchmen moving cargo down to the basement. I think they’ve started setting up the sale. I’m assuming the guns are in the cargo”

“Got it, I can see them. Okay - Desi and Jack, I need you to follow those guys. Get the jump on them, the others are probably on standby to hijack the reception.”, Matty ordered.

“Got it”, said Desi and Jack in unison.

Riley watched as Desi and Jack slipped out through the south entrance. Things were starting to pick up and by her estimation, the hijackers would wait for the next 15 minutes before attempting to hold people hostage. Unfortunately, they needed them to go through with it. There was no way to identify them, so they needed to catch them all.

“Desi and Jack, hold back until they give their partners the signal to go ahead. We need them to think everything is going according to plan”, Bozer said through comms.

“You got it.”, Jack replied.

Riley looked up and saw Zack and Jenna talking to guests. They looked so much in sync; it was lovely. Jenna was beautiful: no more than 5ft 5 with warm brown eyes and beautiful, long hair full of tight coils. Her skin was a rich hazelnut and from the short conversation they had, she seemed like a lovely person.

“I going to have a quick chat with Zack”, Mac said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Wait…why?”

“I owe him an apology.”, Mac said softly as he smiled awkwardly.

Riley looked at him in awe. Even after a year - Mac felt compelled to do the stand-up thing. At that moment, Riley was speechless. She cupped his face and kissed him. Mac smiled as he stroked her arm, getting up and walking over to Zack.

Mac was not particularly looking forward to this talk, but he knew it was long overdue. His behaviour at Riley’s birthday last year was uncalled for, regardless of how he was feeling at the time. He wanted to straighten things out, his conscious bothered him.

“Hey, Zack, Jenna. Congratulations on the marriage, the wedding was beautiful.”, Mac said.

“Thank you, Mac.”, Zack replied.

“Yes, thank you and thank you to both you and Riley for coming along today.”, Jenna replied as she beamed.

“You’re welcome, thank you for inviting us…it was kind of you.”, both Mac and Zack nodded to each other in silent understanding.

“Mind if I steal your husband for a sec?”, Mac asked Jenna. The newlyweds shared a laugh. Jenna nodded as she kissed Zack’s cheek then leaving to greet other guests. Zack turned to Mac with a half-smile, “What’s up, Mac?”

“I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved the last time we met. My emotions were going through a lot at the time. I took that out on you and that was unacceptable. So, I’m sorry, man…honestly. I hope there are no hard feelings?”

Zack smiled fully as he nodded, “Mac, honestly it’s fine. I appreciate the apology but trust me, man, I get it. I’m just glad you and Riley figured it out; Riley looks truly happy. Today more than I ever, I get how you felt.” Zack looked over at Jenna, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect her.”

He turned back to Mac and shot out his hand as a sign of peace. Mac shook it gladly as they both silently acknowledged a new-found understanding.

“Congratulations again, man”

“Same to you, Mac. Same to you.”

Mac smiled and began walking back to Riley. Her face lit up in a smile that told him she had watched the entire conversation.

“It well went then?”, Riley asked eagerly.

“Yeah, were good. Surprised you didn’t hack into my comms to listen”

“I was tempted, but I trust you, Mac. I trust you to be honest and sincere – to be the man that you are. That’s all that matters.”, Riley replied. She leaned in and captured his lips in a tender kiss, leaving Mac entranced with her.

“We've got the guns. The signal has been sent so expect incoming. Russ is dealing with the guns, were coming back to you”, Desi said through comms. Riley took a deep breath as she anticipated the chaos.

_**…** _

Everything slowed down once the first gunshot rang. Everything moved in slow motion as guests scrambled. Some dropped to the floor in terror as the henchmen, moved further into the hall. Riley counted four men while the chaos surrounded her and Mac. Instantly she felt Mac’s strong, familiar arms encase her and drag her near the main wedding table. She saw the fear in Zack and Jenna’s eyes. She was determined to protect as many people as she could. Her heart broke that their wedding day would have to involve this.

“Matty, ETA on the Phoenix agents?”, Jack asked.

“7 minutes. Riley and Mac, stall for as long as you can.”, Matty replied.

“Got it.”, Mac and Riley whispered.

Riley looked over at Mac, she had to make sure these henchmen had their attention on trained spies and not civilians. She brought out her phone and ran encryption to short circuit their comms, subjugating, their ears to sharp feedback. The men started scrambling to remove their earpieces and she moved to get up. Mac securely dragged her back down.

“Don’t you even think about it. You’re not putting yourself in harm's way, I’ll distract them.”

“But Mac- “

“Riley, no! Almost losing you to Murdoc was enough, I’m not risking you again.”, Mac said darkly.

His words and the look in his eyes hit her heart hard and before she could stop him, Mac walked out to them. They all pointed their guns at him, and her heart stopped. Riley knew she had to hurry and hack those guns. In her foresight, she had made a copy of the gun schematics before they were handed over to the FBI. She had found weaknesses in the operational system and it was time to test them. Riley took out her mini-tablet while Mac distracted them.

“Guys - let’s all be calm, here. Is it money? Jewels? What’s happening here?”, Mac asked smoothly.

“Get back down or I’m blowing your head off right here.”

“Doubt it, you would have made an example of someone already if that was the goal here. Instead, you’re all standing there and keeping an eye out on the entrances”, Mac stated.

“I won’t warn you again. Get. Back. Over there”

“Mac, I’m in. I’ve disabled the guns”, Riley whispered through comms.

“Fine, no problem. I’ll go back”, Mac said as he walked back slowly with his hands up.

What Riley didn’t account for, was others wanting to play hero, especially not Zack. Her heart slowed as she watched him get up to confront them. Mac instantly walked back determined to intercept.

“Do you idiots have a death wish?’

“I don’t know what it is you want but you all need to get out now. FBI will be swarming this building any minute.”, Zack growled.

“Ronnie just shut these simps up”

The henchman picked up his weapon and aimed for Zack’s leg. When nothing happened, he, dropped his weapon as he looked at both men. Out of nowhere, Zack launched at him with a hit to the jaw. Mac instantly followed suit punching the nearest henchman to him. Both Mac and Zack were now in flew blown fights when Jack and Desi burst through the south entrance. Jack, immediately taking on the third henchman and Desi taking on the last.

While they fought them off, Riley disabled the guns in the cargo and began ushering guests safely through the north entrance. One of the henchmen kicked Zack in the gut, stepped back and pulled out a pistol. Before she could blink, the henchman shot Zack in the upper chest. Riley heard a blood-curdling scream come from Jenna and without realising it, Riley was already running to Zack. Jack tackled the gunman, knocking him out with a final blow.

“Zack! Oh my God!”, Riley screamed as she ran to him and placed both hands over the gun wound that was now bleeding profusely.

“Help him! Please!”, Jenna screamed hysterically.

Riley zoned out as she ripped the bottom of her dress and used it to apply pressure on the wound and raising his arm to slow the bleeding. She heard Mac’s voice in distance telling Zack to say awake as Zack was losing consciousness.

“Ry…tell Jenna…I love her.”, Zack whispered deliriously.

“No, you’re gonna tell her yourself! Zack, stay awake, please just stay with us.”, Riley begged, her vision blurred with tears as she held down her dress - now covered in his blood -on his wound like her life depended on it.

He couldn’t die, not Zack…not today…

_**3 hours later, Hospital waiting room...** _

A massive knot sat in Riley’s stomach for three hours and counting as she waited with Jenna and Mac while Zack was in the OR. Mac held her hands tight while Riley held onto Jenna’s. She was determined to support Jenna. She just opened her eyes as she finished a silent prayer to see the doctor walking to them. They all got up and Riley’s vision became watery when she looked down at her blood-stained dress - she just needed him to be okay.

“Doctor, how is he? Is he okay?”, Jenna asked hurriedly.

“Mrs Parker, your husband is a trooper and incredibly lucky. The bullet went straight through, but it missed vital organs and ligaments. He will need rehab for his left arm, but I assure you - his arm will back to normal in a few months.”, explained Zack’s Doctor

“Oh my God, thank you! please can I see him?”, Jenna pleaded

“Yes, of course. He’s still asleep but please come with me.”

Jenna turned around to face Riley; with big open arms, she brought Riley in for a tight hug. Riley reciprocated with overwhelming relief.

“Thank you so much, I don’t know who you guys are but whoever you are…thank you for saving my husband, my family and me.”, Jenna whispered shakingly in Riley’s ear. Jenna pulled back and ran to see Zack. Riley finally let herself breathe and like the angel he was, Mac caught her in a tight embrace as she cried in relief.

“It’s okay baby, I got you.”, Mac whispered as he held her tight, gently stroking the crook of her neck. When her tears subsided and she regained some control, Riley looked up at Mac, grateful for his safety. He wiped her tears and kissed her gently and she finally felt some calm reach her. The mission was successful, Zack was okay and so was his family; she could finally breathe. 30 minutes later, Jenna came back out asking for Riley to come and see Zack. Riley kissed Mac goodbye and followed Jenna. Zack’s face looked peaceful as he slept with little sign of the trauma, he went through just hours earlier.

“I’m so sorry, about ruining your day, Jenna. I didn’t want that”, Riley whispered.

“That’s not your fault Riley. Plus, it wasn’t ruined. I got to marry my soulmate and he got to live. He put himself on the line to protect me, our family…”, she looked over to Riley with a gentle smile, “and our friends. I didn’t lose him today so regardless of the shit show at the end. Zack and I still won.”

Riley took her words in, admiring how grateful Jenna was. She thought about Mac, knowing she would have felt the same. Just knowing that Mac was okay was all that mattered. Riley decided to let Jenna be with Zack. Her adrenaline was running out and the Phoenix Jet was arriving soon. She bid her goodbyes to Jenna and Zack. She walked back out to see Mac standing, waiting for her.

“Hey, you”, Mac said gently as he pulled her in close. “You’re crashing, I can see it in your eyes”

Riley nodded, she needed some caffeine to get back on that Jet, “I need a coffee, could you get me one, please?”

“Of course. One cup of horrible hospital coffee coming up.”, Mac let her go and walked down the hallway. Riley stood there, staring into space as today ran through her mind. She jumped slightly when the sound of her name brought her out of her thoughts. As she turned around, Riley had the shock of her life when she saw who stood before her.

_Billy Colton._

“Billy? What are you doing here? In New York?”, Riley asked shocked

“Riley? Wow, it’s been a while”, He shook his head as he plunged his hands into his pockets. “I’m guarding a bounty. He got injured in the capture so, I’m here waiting it out until I can take him back. What about you? what are you doing in New York?”

“On a mission, that went slightly sideways but it’s all good”

Billy smiled gently as he nodded. The atmosphere was thick with awkwardness. Riley could tell Billy wanted to ask about what happened to them. She braced herself, for the inevitable.

“You know, Riley. I’d be a liar if I said I don’t think about you”, he walked closer to her, reducing the space between them. “What happened to us? We were good together.”

Riley felt enclosed. She honestly had no ill feelings towards Billy, she was over it, thanks to Mac help. There was a time when she was in love with Billy but when she compared that to Mac, it was almost laughable. At that moment, Riley decided to clear the air once for all. She didn’t know if she believed in fate but after meeting her soulmate, there wasn’t much she was willing to write off.

“We were good until you cheated on me while you were undercover.”, Riley stated, expressionless. She watched as Billy was taken aback. The look of shock, confusion, anger and then remorse flashed across his face in seconds. It was almost amusing.

“Riley…I…wait, what?”

“Billy, I found the messages on your phone, the pictures. It was an accident actually but it’s one I’m grateful for. It brought me closer to my soulmate, so thanks I guess”, Riley smiled gently as she watched Billy sigh heavily. The realisation of how epically he had messed up finally hitting him.

“Riley, I’m so sorry. You were honestly one of the best things to happen to me”, Billy replied.

Riley was about to reply when Mac called behind her, “Baby, I couldn’t find any creamer, so I put a load of sweeteners – whoa, Billy?”

Mac had been focused on her coffee and didn’t realise Billy was there until he got to Riley’s side. Billy looked at Mac and Riley with an eyebrow raised, as the question Mac expected, etched across his face. Riley turned to Mac with a bright smile as she took the coffee from him, “Thanks babe, sweeteners will do.”

Uh, Riley…I…look, I’m genuinely sorry. I was dumb and I got carried away. I’ve regretted it ever since”, Billy said, attempting to salvage something from this.

Riley held no grudge towards him, she had Mac, her family and friends; she had her STEM program and The Phoenix. She was in the best place and the closure of finally telling Billy was something she hadn’t expected but was grateful for.

“Water under the bridge, Billy. I’m exactly where I’m meant to be.” She wrapped her arm around Mac and rested her head on his chest.

“Good to see you Billy, but we’ve got a Jet to catch. Look after yourself.”, Mac said as he ushered them away.

Riley could hear the smugness dripping from Mac couldn’t help but laugh softly. Within an hour, they were both on the Jet with Jack and Desi both asleep. She immediately got out of her ruined dress and changed into an oversized AC/DC shirt – a birthday gift from Jack- and black leggings. Mac changed into jeans and a button-up, he looked great as always. Riley came and sat beside him as he wrapped her in his embrace.

“I feel like I’ve had enough ex-boyfriends popping up to last me a lifetime”, Mac whispered as he pulled her close. Riley laughed gently and lifted her head, “Yeah, sorry about that. It was kind of relentless this week, huh?”

Mac laughed as he stroked her jaw “I was Scott Pilgrim this week.”

Riley snorted, “Angus MacGyver vs. The World?”, she cocked her head as she considered it. “Yeah, I’d watch it”

They both laughed as Mac ended the laughter with a kiss. Riley sighed as her favourite place to be in was his arms, but her mind was troubling her. She thought back to what he said at the wedding when she tried to distract the henchmen.

_Riley, no! Almost losing you to Murdoc was enough, I’m not risking you again_

She understood his worry, but he had to know that she was here to protect him too. She needed him to understand that she wasn’t going to sit back, she was going to be there right by his side.

“Mac, today when you pulled me back, you talked about risking me; what did you mean?”, Riley asked gently.

Mac sighed deeply as held her tighter, “When Murdoc took you, I felt so helpless. I had to accept that I had failed you, and we were going to die. I thought I lost you before I even got you. I know what it’s like to have you now and It was devastating to think I would lose you then; there would be nothing left of me if I lost you now. I can’t lose you, Riley.”

“Mac, you didn’t fail me, and you didn’t lose me.”, Riley reminded him gently.

“But I almost did – “

“But you didn’t Mac. You saved us and you’ve always protected me; to this day, you’ve protected me. This job is dangerous, but we are great at what we do. I’m a trained spy just like you, I can hold my own. But you have to remember that I will always protect you. This isn’t a one-way street. If you think I’m gonna sit by - then you’re crazy. You have to trust me”

“I trust you with my life, Riles.”

“Then know that we’re in this together, side by side. Where you go, I go. No matter how dangerous, no matter how terrifying. You’re not alone, Mac. It’s you and me forever, okay?”, Riley spoke with conviction.

“Forever”, Mac said gently as he stroked her face and she eased into the comfort of his hand. Mac captured her lips tenderly at first, but after the day they had, Riley didn’t want tender; she deepened the kiss, and her pulse doubled as he moaned.

“You mean everything to me.”, Mac whispered as he nibbled her lower lip.

“I know.”, she sighed happily as he gently kissed along her jaw.


	4. The Phoenix Bride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Matty and Russ's wedding and Riley finally finds out what Jack has been hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to What Can I Do by The Corrs for some reference for the last scene. A Beautiful song that somehow feels hopeful.
> 
> Thank for reading 💕

**_2 Months Later_ **

****

_Riley looked in the mirror as she smiled with happiness. She gently eased her hair- currently pinned up - into a quintessential bridal bun. Her veil was long and sewn with beautiful pearls that glistened as Leanna secured it into place. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Riley got up from the bathroom stool and walked into her hotel room._

_“Riley, you look amazing”, Leanna exclaimed._

_“Thanks, Lee! I’m so nervous, I can’t believe this is happening!”, Riley said timidly._

_“Getting cold feet?”, Leanna asked, concerned._

_“Hell no! By hook or by crook, I’m becoming Mrs MacGyver today. It’s just crazy to think - I’m gonna be Riley MacGyver”, Riley beamed as her eyes glistened with happy tears._

_“It certainly does have a ring to it”, Leanna replied as she brought Riley in for a hug._

_They both laughed while Leanna tied up Riley’s dress. Once Riley had seen it, she knew it was the one. The dress was beautiful in a fit and flare style. It hugged her full curves but flared out at the bottom for a long trail. It had a deep sweetheart neckline with off-the-shoulder, wrist-length sleeves, made of lace. She had never felt so beautiful, and she just hoped Mac would think the same._

_As if Leanna read her mind, she gave Riley some reassurance, “Mac won’t be able to take his eyes off you. You’re gonna take his breath away.”_

_Riley laughed nervously, “God I hope so. He doesn’t even have to try, and he takes mine away.”_

_A gentle knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, “Come in.”_

_Diane walked into the room with the biggest smile on her face. Her smile quickly morphed into an O as she took in the beautiful sight before her._

_“My goodness! Baby, you look beautiful. Look at my baby-girl!", Diane examined proudly._

_“Mom! Oh my God, you’re gonna make me cry again. I can’t mess up my make-up again.”, Riley said tearily. Diane walked over and hugged her tight. Diane’s heart burst with joy as today - her little girl was marrying the man she belonged with - she was happy and fulfilled; that’s all she ever wanted for Riley. Leanna slipped Riley’s white Louboutin’s on for her as they prepared to get to the wedding car._

_“You ready to go get married, Ri?”, Leanna asked with a smile._

_“Born ready!”_

_Riley arrived at the church, and she stood outside in the hallway. She could hear the quiet chattering of their guests while Jack and Elwood stood at the doors, ready to walk her down the aisle together. Her heart raced, and her breath shallowed; the reality of the day was finally hitting her. She had never been so sure, but part of her still worried about Mac being sure. The irrational part of her mind just prayed he stood there waiting for her. The church organ began playing and Jack and Elwood held out their arms._

_As the doors open and they began to walk, a soothing calm started to settle over her. She looked up to see Mac standing there waiting for her. His smile was big and hypnotic, Riley had never seen him so happy, and she couldn’t help but smile. Mac's eyes rested on her, and she saw the tears that cushioned them. She arrived at the altar, and Mac thanked Jack and Elwood. He turned to her - wrapping her hands in his and brought them to his lips for a gentle kiss._

_“Wow…You look so beautiful, Riles”, Mac whispered; his voice was heavy and thick with emotion._

_“So, do you, Mac”, whispered Riley. She swallowed hard as her emotions became overwhelming. She saw Mac’s eyes tear up and she knew she would follow, “Mac, if you cry, I’ll cry! God, you’re gonna make me cry!”_

_“I’m sorry, I can’t help it!”, Mac replied and they both laughed breathlessly. Mac squeezed her hands tight as he grinned down at her._

_“Hey, Riles?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I need you to wake up, Baby.”, Mac whispered._

_“Wait…what?”_

_“Riles, I need you to wake up…”_

Riley’s eyes fluttered open, and her vision slowly came back into focus. The first thing she saw was Mac’s beautiful face smiling down at her. She immediately blushed as she remembered her dream. She tried not to analyse the warm, fuzzy feeling that the memory gave her either.

“That was such a good nap.”, Riley sighed.

“I’m sorry baby, but we’ve got to go”, Mac said gently as he stroked her face.

“Is it 2 pm already?”, Riley asked, leaning into his hand.

“Yeah. Come on, let’s go. I’ve got a game of Skee-Ball to beat you and Jack in.”

“In your dreams, Angus, I’m gonna smoke both you and Jack like a brisket.”, Riley teased.

Mac smirked as he plunged his arms underneath her and lifted her from the couch.

“Mac!”, she squealed in delight while wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling as he carried her to his truck. During the entire car ride, she thought about her dream. At the thought alone, her smile widened, and her heart skipped a few beats. She loved the idea of becoming a MacGyver.

****

**_3 Hours later at Jack’s Apartment…Die Hard Marathon number 588 (Yup, that’s the actual count)_ **

“You know, they should’ve kept doing Die Hard movies. Those things were cash cows. Bunch-a corn-fed, Hollywood execs with all hat and no cattle making stupid decisions as always”, Jack mumbled as he grabbed a fistful of popcorn.

Reaching over for her beer, Diane rolled her eyes. Jack’s love for Die Hard was endless. “You know good and well that everything after Die Hard with A Vengeance was asking for trouble.”

“You take that back”

Diane scoffed, “So you want me to lie now?”

“There will be no Die-Hard slander in this house!”, Jack exclaimed.

Laughing heartily, Diane decided that leaving her Die Hard critiques at home were probably for the best. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry! Let me make It up to you.”

Putting her beer down, Diane reached over to gently grip Jack’s shoulders and place both her knees at either side of him. Picking up on the cue, Jack slowly trailed his hands up her thighs to rest on her hips as he gave them a firm squeeze. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she leaned in, gently capturing his lips in a kiss. Jack grinned whilst he let his hands slowly roamed under her top - deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer as Diane parted her lips, moaning when he sensuously explored her mouth.

Suddenly a series of knocks came from the front door. “Ignore that.”, whispered Jack as he smiled into the kiss.

“Jack, open this door. I know you’re in there – I hear Die Hard playing.”, Riley called out. Jack jumped up instantly as Diane leapt to find her footing.

“Riley, come on!”, Jack whispered harshly.

Diane folded her arms, inspecting Jack suspiciously, “Were you supposed to see her today or something?”

“No…I mean…I don’t think so. Only on Saturday- “

“Jack! Today is Saturday”, hissed Diane.

Jack clenched his shoulders upwards as the realisation hit him, “Oh shoot!”

“Jack, open the damn door!”, Riley called out again.

“She can’t see me here, not until we’ve told her.”, Diane said as she picked up her bottle of beer. She placed a kiss on Jack’s lips and walked back to hide in his room, “Sort this out, Jack.”

Dragging a hand down his face as he sighed deeply, Jack braced himself as he opened the door to a less than happy Riley.

Riley's eyes stared daggers into his soul as she flew past Jack to enter his apartment. “I just came back from Pizza and Skee-Ball with Mac and guess who was missing? What part of Pizza and Ski-ball on Saturday did you miss, Jack?”, Riley asked as she hopped up on a barstool.

Jack grimaced when he came face to face with her blazing hazel eyes. “Sorry, honey - I assumed that was more for you and Mac now.”

Riley cocked her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Well…yes...”, Jack raised his arms in mediation as Riley sighed deeply, “but in my defence, I’m not wrong. You and Mac spent so long doing that together and I love seeing how much you both enjoy it. So, I’ve been thinking we can find something else to do…just us”

Jack came up slowly and squeezed her upper arm reassuringly. Riley pursed her lips as she searched his eyes. He was hiding something. Being the third wheel never bothered Jack before plus he never forgot Pizza and Ski-ball. Riley’s eyes skimmed the front room, but nothing seemed completely off. Whatever it was, she’d find out but for now, she would play along.

“Okay, I’m listening.”, Riley said; giving him a half-smile.

“Me, you and some good, old’ drifting!”

“Drifting? You mean as in drifting cars?”, Riley asked, suddenly interested.

Jack nodded excitedly, “Exactly…so, what’d ya say, kiddo?”

Riley grinned as she nodded her head. Jack Dalton was many things, and surprising - was high on that list. Riley couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. Heck, the idea of drifting cars with him sounded fun. Getting up from the stool and moving over to the door, she turned to take a look at him - her eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Fine, you’re on, next Saturday. Don’t be late.”, Riley said; smiling as she closed the door after her.

Jack placed his hands on his hips as he laughed gently. He heard the floorboard behind him, creak slightly. Turning around, he found Diane leaning against the door frame, sipping her beer.

“Drifting cars? Really, Jack?”, Diane asked jokingly.

Jack smiled with joy and rubbed his hands together, “Drift racing with my little girl? You bet!”

****

****

**_1 Week Later…The 626Drift Racing Tracks, South Pasadena (Of course Riley’s winning!)_ **

****

Riley hollered as she zipped around the track and past Jack with a smooth drift around the bend. Jack had been gaining on her, but she found out she hand a hidden talent for drifting. Riley and Jack had raced three times, and she’d beaten him all three times, yet he insisted another round. Jack was a sore loser, and it was one of the things Riley had come to love about him. She raced down past the finish line and drifted to a halt in front of the instructor. Jack followed seconds later, jumping straight out of the car - ready to argue her win.

“There’s no way you won that, Ri”, Jack complained.

She slid out of the car and stood hands on her hips, “Jack, I can keep beating you, but I’d rather go get a hot dog and some fries.”, she walked towards the track cafeteria, “Come on, Jack! Let’s eat!”

Jack dragged his feet and followed her as she laughed, shaking her head at his relentlessness. Soon he perked up as they sat down to their hot dogs and chatted happily.

“So…where have you been hiding, Jack?”, she finally asked.

“What are you talking about Ri?”

“You’re always busy these days, and I know you haven’t picked up a new hobby; you haven’t got the attention span for that”, Riley chuckled as she teased him.

“Oh so, you got jokes!”, He laughed.

Riley eyed him for under her lashes. Riley felt convinced that Jack was hiding something. Over the past several months, he had become super busy. Jack was always doing something when she called or in a hurry to go home right after debriefs, when usually - Jack was the one to suggest beers around the firepit. It just felt like Jack had something else he felt invested in; she had a hunch that he was dating someone - but why would hide that?

_Because they don’t usually last long enough…_

_Well, if he was dating someone, it was getting serious!_

Riley decided to go with her hunch and land the subject; the element of surprise might give her a better indication.

“Are you dating anyone?”, she asked.

“What? Why has this become an interrogation?”, Jack retorted.

Jack had never been good at lying to Riley, he just needed to stall until Diane got there. He wasn’t entirely sure how Riley would react, so having Diane there to mediate felt like a must.

“Oh my God! You are dating someone! Who is she? Spill, spill!”, Riley urged excitedly. The idea of Jack dating again filled her with happiness. He deserved to be with someone he truly loved. Her mind wandered to Mac and how she could never go back to a life without him. That’s all she wanted for Jack - more than anything - she wanted him to have someone that meant that much to him too.

“I hope you’re not having too much fun without me?”

Riley snapped around to see her Mom standing behind her with a gigantic smile on her face. Riley’s face twisted in confusion after the initial shock wore off. Why was her Mom at a drifting track?

“Mom? What are you doing here?”, she asked suspiciously.

Diane crossed over to sit next to Jack, looking at him with a big, warm smile as she kissed Jack on the cheek. The cogs in Riley’s mind were already turning; her gut was telling her something, but she was actively ignoring it. She didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“I’m sorry for springing this on you, baby, but I wanted us to tell you, together”, Diane explained. She smiled at Riley as Jack gently held her hand in his. Riley’s eyes quickly shifted between them; her Mom was practically glowing, and Jack looked like a kid in a candy store.

“Whoa, Mom…Jack? Wait, are you two? You are!” Riley spluttered in shock.

The information hadn't fully sunk in but if she was honest, she had wanted this for a long time. Fourteen-year-old Riley wanted this so bad; now Thirty, she smiled at her Mom and the man that was a father to her, as they held hands and looked at each other with hearts full of love.

“How? When? Spill!” Riley demanded.

“When I came back from capturing Kovacs, I realised that life was too short to not go after what you wanted. Seeing what you and Mac went through - gave me a real kick in the ass. So, after getting you back from Murdoc, I drove your Mom home from the hospital. I was honest with her. Told her how I felt...”, Jack looked over at Diane, gazing at herl with all the love he had, “told her how I had always felt and somehow this magnificent, breath-taking - world-turning woman took a chance on this old fool.”

Jack kissed the back of Diane’s hand and then looked over to Riley. His little girl, the one he would lay his life down for in a heartbeat. Jack wanted her to approve of this so badly. After everything they had been through - after he stupidly left - Jack needed to reassure them that nothing short of death would ever take him away again. That’s if they still wanted him.

“Ri, I know this is a lot to take in, and I won’t blame you for not being on board with this. I’m hoping you’ll give it a chance. We’ve been through so much, honey - I know I was a coward in the past, and I’m so sorry.”, he reached out and gently held Riley’s hand. “But I promise you; nothing short of death will take me away from the two of you ever again. I want you to be on board with me - and your Mom. It would make me the happiest man in the world.”

“And I would like that too, baby”, Diane added, as she smiled over to Riley.

“Why didn’t you tell me until now?”, Riley asked while she looked between the two of them.

Jack grimaced remorsefully. “That was on me, honey. I wanted to be sure this was going the distance. I was all in from the start, but I wanted to make sure that this was what your Mom and I truly wanted.”, Jack explained.

“But it’s been almost a year and a half - why wait so long?”, Riley asked in confusion.

Diane gently cupped Riley’s face as she spoke, “Honestly, baby, the first six months of this - we were taking it slow. No pressure, no labels – just learning about each other again. We’ve changed a lot over the years, and we needed time to learn those changes. I especially didn’t want to get you involved and then have it crumble soon after.” Diane said softly. She let go and sat back to look at Jack - the smile on Diane’s face truly warmed Riley’s heart.

“I got to find out that I loved those changes, just like I love him. We just had to make sure this is what we wanted.”, Diane said gently.

“And is this what you both want?”, Riley asked cautiously.

Jack and Diane looked at each other with full, loving smiles, “Definitely”, they said in unison.

“Then, of course, I’m on board - this is so amazing, I can’t wait to tell Mac!”, Riley chuckled with excitement. Her Mom looked so happy, and she knew how happy Jack was. For the past year and a half, Riley had noticed a massive spring in his step. Now she knew why.

They all stayed at the canteen chatting, spending time as a family and Riley couldn’t help but feel her heart soar with happiness. Jack and her Mom looked so happy, so fresh and renewed. They both looked like the world was their oyster. Like all the possibilities that didn’t seem like an option before - now were up for grabs. It made her think about her and Mac. She thought about the dream she had and how happy and full her heart had felt even after she woke up. Riley, drove home that evening with so many thoughts and possibilities rolling around in her head. She imagined walking down the aisle to a smiling Mac. She imagined attending their first pregnancy scan and how much they would sob when their first kid went off to school. Her heart filled with love as she imagined it, and she only wanted that with Mac.

****

****

****

**_1 Week Later…_ **

****

**_The Alexandria Rooms. Matty and Russ’s Wedding Day - the one lone Waylor Stan_** **_(me) Rejoice!_**

****

Riley and Leanna buzzed around the private room as they helped Matty get ready for her big day. Leanna, as always - was on point with her organization - she ran things like an army general. Riley was not about to be caught falling behind. They had all gushed over Leanna’s ring while she told the story of how Bozer proposed. Riley was so happy for them and couldn’t wait to watch them on that day. Riley was busy humming to herself quietly as she eyed her progress on Matty’s bouquet. She looked up to see Desi, who playfully nudged her shoulder.

“Hey, you good?”, Desi asked gently.

Riley smiled gently at her. She remembered the awkwardness that had arose when Desi brought up marriage on their hike, but it somehow felt like years ago. She figured Desi was worried that she could be feeling uneasy. “Yeah, I’m good, Desi. Thank you.”

“Good, I’m glad. All this marriage talk can be draining.” She smiled as she rested her hip on the table, “Hey Ry, I just wanna say, I’m sorry if I overstepped or made you feel uncomfortable before. I know how it feels to have certain pressures placed on you, and I wasn’t trying to do that. Having your boyfriend’s ex also be a colleague isn’t easy - so, I wanna say thanks for trying with me. I’m grateful for your friendship.”

“Des, thank you…for being there. It’s all good - I guess I had a few hang-ups about marriage I didn’t know I had. Stuff that was not my shadow to hang onto. Sometimes you get so comfortable living in an irrational shadow of fear that the idea of stepping into the Sun and leaving it behind - seems terrifying.” Riley looked over at Desi, her face etched with a look of understanding, with no judgements.

“I get it, and for what it's worth Riley - you’re one of the bravest, most capable people I know. If anyone can step into the Sun for anything – big or small – it would be you”, Desi smiled while she squeezed Riley’s hand.

“Desiree Nguyen - underneath that tough exterior, you’re surprisingly sensitive.”, Riley smirked gently.

“I’d like to think I am better at that, because of you.”

Riley tied the last ribbon on the bouquet and turned - smiling softly at Desi, “I love you too, Desi.”

“You know full well I didn’t say that”, Desi rolled her eyes and laughed.

“You didn't have to.”, Riley said gently, giving a half-smile.

Desi pulled Riley in for a tight hug and Riley smiled as she hugged Desi back. Desi wasn’t one for over-emotional sentiments and girly talks, but she was there when her friends needed her. Riley smiled at how far they had come. She knew Desi like the back of her hand now; she appreciated the soft sides that Desi rarely let show and the honesty she gave even if you didn’t ask for it. As they pulled back and gave each other a gentle nod, Riley felt thankful to call her a friend.

Desi walked away and over to Russ’s private room. She was his Best Woman and when Russ and Matty had asked them to be a part of the wedding she had loved that idea. Matty had asked her to be the Maid of Honour, and she was more than happy to accept. So here she was, helping things run as smoothly as she could for Matty. Today was her special day, and she more than anyone deserved perfection. Riley had just fished fixing the last of the bridal flowers when Matty – looking ethereal in her wedding dress and Leanna following behind her, walked out from the walk-in closet.

“I’m ready, what do you think?”, Matty asked with a massive smile on her face.

Riley was stunned for a moment. Matty was always beautiful, but today in her dress, her happiness - her beauty was on a whole other level.

“Matty you look breath-taking. Russ won’t know what hit him!”, Riley squealed with excitement.

“Good. That was what I was going for.”, Matty teased with a soft chuckle. Before they knew it, it was time to leave and start the ceremony. Matty only had a short walk down the grand stairs to the room set up for the nuptials. Leanna and Riley helped carry her train down and stood proudly behind her as they waited for the organ cue to walk her down the aisle.

“Matty, are you feeling okay?”, Riley whispered gently.

“Nervous but nothing I can’t handle. I just want to see him - see his smile. It will make all the stress worth it.”, Matty said as she looked up at Riley with a smile. Riley squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She couldn’t wait to see Matty, and Russ celebrate their union in front of their loved ones. Matty let out a breath as the organ began and the doors open. Her and Leanna followed slowly behind Matty as she walked towards a beaming Russ. He looked like the happiest man in the world and Riley’s heart warmed as she saw the love written all over his face.

Matty got to the altar, and Leanna and Riley stood on the bride's side while Bozer and Desi stood on the groom’s side. Riley and Leanna held hands as they looked on at Matty and Russ exchange their vows. Soon, Riley found her eyes resting on Mac, who sat in the front row next to Jack and her Mom. He was already looking at her, his face beaming with a smile. She silently mouthed “I love you” to him, and the light that shone in his eyes as he silently mouthed “I love you more”, gave her the kind of happiness that she thought - only existed in movies.

After the vows, they all migrated to the next hall for the reception. All Matty’s and Russ’s friends and family were present and over the moon for the happy couple as they watched their first dance. Riley had walked in with Leanna but in all the commotion with moving the guests, she had lost sight of Mac's whereabouts. She remained standing, watching the happy couple as Leanna went over to Bozer. When the first dance was over, Riley cranked her neck around as she looked for Mac.

Mac, however, stood far away in the corner watching Riley. He smiled as she looked around for him. Mac wanted to look at her from afar just a little bit before he went over there. She looked magnificent in a tight, deep red bridesmaids dress. The neckline was elegantly squared off, and her sleeves, a beautiful mesh material. Her make-up was subtle but flawless. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun, and all Mac wanted to do was take it down and sink his hands in her hair. Simply put, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He slowly walked up to her as she brought out her phone – probably to text him.

“No need Riles, I’m right here.”, Mac whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Riley jumped a little and turned around, smiling as she brought Mac in for a hug. She pulled back only to capture his lips in a tender kiss and Mac smiled as he returned the kiss.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”, Mac whispered into her ear as he walked her over to the dancefloor.

“Because I love you and I haven’t seen you all day. I missed you.”, Riley murmured as Mac guided them into a dance when 'What Can I Do by The Corrs’, started to play.

“Well, I’m glad to have you in my arms now, I’ve missed you too”, Mac whispered back.

_**I haven't slept at all in days** _

_**It's been so long since we've talked** _

_**And I have been here many times** _

_**I just don't know what I'm doing wrong** _

Riley laughed as Mac spun her around and kissed her cheek as they swayed. Riley loved this song and a part of her found it funny. She had been in the exact position that this song described. Now when she heard the music, it brought indescribable happiness over her.

_**What can I do to make you love me?** _

_**What can I do to make you care?** _

_**What can I say to make you feel this?** _

_**What can I do to get you there?** _

As Mac dipped her, she understood why this song felt hopeful and no longer sad. For her, she now had the answers to all the questions that the song asked.

_**There's only so much I can take** _

_**And I just got to let it go** _

_**And who knows I might feel better** _

_**If I don't try and I don't hope** _

As they both cheered on Bozer and Leanna’s moves, Riley looked around and saw the happiness - the peace that surrounded them. Everyone she saw smiled as they all danced and laughed, enjoying the song just as much as she did.

_**What can I do to make you love me?** _

_**What can I do to make you care?** _

_**What can I say to make you feel this?** _

_**What can I do to get you there?** _

_**No more waiting, no more, aching** _

_**No more fighting, no more, trying** _

Mac bowed his head and rested it in between her neck and collarbone. She felt his warm breath on her skin, and it made her heart skip a beat. Pulling back as they continued to dance, Riley looked at him. Her heart burst as he smiled down at her; she knew she couldn't do life with anyone else. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, lifting her slightly as he gently spun her again. She let out a joyful laugh - she had hit the jackpot with him.

_**What can I do to make you love me?** _

_**What can I do to make you care?** _

_**What can I say to make you feel this?** _

_**What can I do to get you there?** _

“Hey Mac”, she murmured.

“Yeah, Riles?”

“I just want you to know that I would marry you in a heartbeat.”, Riley said gently.

Mac opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Immediately his face morphed into a big smile, he picking her up and spun them around as he kissed her deeply. She chuckled when he put her back down, “That’s if you still would, too?”, Riley asked as he brought her in close.

“In a heartbeat, Riles. It’s me and you forever, remember?”, he whispered.

“Me and you, forever.”, Riley replied with a smile.

As they joined their friends and danced the night away, Riley looked around at her life. Her love, her friends and everything she had gained over the years - most of it in that very room. Riley felt the weight of doubt and fear leave her. She felt the warmth of the light as she finally stepped fully into the Sun for the first time. At that moment, she vowed never to turn back - no matter what.


	5. Always Be My Riley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Riley go a special date and break a few laws doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eekkkk, it's the last one! I love this chapter. its my fave!! hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I hope people get the scene reference for the end. I love it  
>    
> For the last location tag, please listen to Happiness Does Not Wait by Ólafur Arnalds ❤️
> 
> (Warning: Smut scene at the beginning. Please feel free to skip to the next location tag if you wish to do so.

**_2 Months later…_ **

Riley lay awake as she gently watched Mac sleep. Any moment from now, their alarm would go off, and the real world would come knocking. Riley always struggled with leaving the warmth and safety of waking up with Mac but today seemed especially hard. So, she grabbed the alarm and switched it off - deciding that one late morning couldn’t hurt. Mac’s warm scent of Cedarwood and Sandalwood; turned her on anytime Mac was nearby. It left her with a lovesick smile etched across her face, and she cuddled up to Mac, placing gentle kisses along his jaw and neck.

Mac smiled - he was still half-asleep - but awake enough to know that Riley needed some extra attention. He wrapped his arms around her as he slowly opened his eyes. Mac took in the soft angles of her face, his eyes tracing every gentle curve - wanting to memorise just how beautiful Riley looked in the mornings. With her hair out of its bun - wavy and free, all she wore was one of his MIT T-shirts, and it just about covered the top of her thighs. Riley Davis - his Riley Davis, was the most beautiful person – inside and out – that he had ever known.

“Morning sleepyhead”, Riley purred into his ear. Mac laughed as he knew what that tone meant. She had no plans of letting either of them leave the bed anytime soon. Sighing contently, he inhaled the sweet scent of Jasmine and Vanilla that radiated from her and placed soft kisses on her cheek. He wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day in bed with her, but he knew they had to get up soon.

“Good morning Riles.”, Mac whispered into her ear. His hand leisurely roamed her body, landing on her exposed thigh. He hooked his hand under her knee and wrapped her leg around his hips. With his hand caressing the underside of her thigh, he kissed her deeply. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as Mac’s hand moved from her thigh to entwine in her hair. Riley knew she was a goner as soon as his hands touched her - she also knew Mac would be the responsible one. Right now - Riley didn’t want to act responsibly. She wanted to be the exact opposite, so she gently pushed Mac back down to the bed and straddled him.

“Riles, you know we have to go in this morning.”, Mac reminded her as he secretly hoped she would ignore him.

Riley flipped her hair as she rolled her hips, relishing in the fire that ignited in his eyes. She kissed his neck, the solid muscles of his chest, and down to the ripples of his hard abs. Riley loved giving him this kind of attention, the attention he always gave her, and she ached to give it back. She already felt emboldened but feeling his body shudder, and the blue of his eyes darken as her hand wrapped tightly around his shaft; set her ablaze. Riley felt her pulse race when she heard the breath catch in his throat.

She continued stroking him, feeling him harden in her hands as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “We can leave this bed, or you can have me. Right now. In whatever way you want. Which one are you picking, Angus?”

Again, Mac inhaled her Jasmine and Vanilla scent, and as always, it drove him wild. However, the images she invoked in his mind and the way her hand wickedly ran up and down his erection was his real undoing.

“So unfair…you know that’s not even a choice - what man in their right mind wouldn’t pick you?”, Mac smiled as he murmured against her skin, tracing kisses down her neck and collar bone.

Riley giggled as Mac’s hands slowly traced down her back and groped her ass. She felt giddy as he explored her mouth in a spellbinding kiss. Riley moaned as his tongue entangled with hers and their fevered kiss left her core flooded with slick moisture. His lips destroyed the last coherent thought in her mind until he pulled back and stripped off her shirt. Now completely naked, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Mac’s pupils dilate. His hands roamed up her body until they palmed both her full breasts. Sitting up with his eyes fixed on them, Mac sucked an already hard bud into his hot mouth, and Riley’s world spun. His hands roamed her full curves as his mouth greedily paid lavish attention to both nipples. Before she knew it, she was panting with a vice grip on his hair.

Riley leaned forward, and Mac raised her hips to slowly lower her onto him. She gasped as she felt herself wrap tightly around his shaft inch by inch. He started with an unhurried, deep rhythm that left her breathless. They kept eye contact as his pace gently accelerated, and Mac flipped her onto her back. When he stopped his strokes, Riley let out a moan of frustration. Mac loved to tease her, and he knew how wanton it made her. Grabbing one of her legs, Mac slowly placed kisses along her calf. His other hand traced down her inner thigh until the pad of his thumb found her clit and caressed the throbbing nub – instantly driving her wild. She loudly whimpered as she ran her nails down his forearms in ecstasy.

“Baby don’t tease me.”, she eagerly moaned as Mac smirked at her.

“But where’s the fun in that?”, he whispered sensuously in her ear.

Before Riley could reply, Mac sucked a nipple into his mouth. With his thumb now stroking relentlessly on her clit, he thrust slowly and steadily into her, and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to hold back a lustful scream. Mac drove deeper into her with masterful strokes that took her breath away. He found an intoxicating pace, and somehow Riley found her voice again with incoherent babbles of pleasure. Riley was so close to an orgasm when Mac eased out of her, and he slowly pulled her to the edge of the bed as Riley placed her hands against his chest.

“I know I said: whatever way you want, but I can’t take it anymore”, she begged breathlessly, her tone desperate as she was so far gone at this point.

Mac laughed as he knew just how crazy he was driving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hooked his arms under her knees. In one swift motion, Mac lifted and pressed Riley up against the wall. The action made Riley gasp in bubbling excitement. With a sexy smirk, Mac sank deeply into her, and Riley saw stars burst.

“Oh God, yes!”, she screamed as he quickened the pace of his thrusts, leaving her breathless. The room filled with sounds of their bodies moving together in synergy. Her ears filled with her moans, and Mac, telling her just how good she felt, wrapped around him. Her inner muscles clenched, and she heard herself cry out when a heart-stopping climax overcame her. Everything else became a blur, and she barely registered when her back was on the bed again. Mac eased out of Riley and began lavishing her in kisses on her neck, her breasts and her abdomen.

“Oh my God, Mac.”, she breathed - delirious from her orgasm but still trembling with a need for more. She raked her nails up his back, earning a growl from him that set her heart ablaze.

“You are pure heaven, you know that?”, groaned Mac.

Riley kissed him hard until their lungs begged for air, “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Mac grinned as he tugged on her nipples, and she rewarded him with a loud moan.

“Get on your hands and knees for me, Riles”, Mac whispered in her ear. Riley giggled as she sat up and did what exactly he asked without breaking eye contact with him.

Biting her lip, she arched her back - fully aware that the view was quickly destroying the last shreds of self-control that Mac had. She loved having that effect on him, so she spread her legs wider as she held his gaze. Mac clenched his jaw hard while he fought to keep control. Riley saw his eyes turn a deeper blue – just for her, and it made her wetter. Mac revelled in how much she turned him on - she did it with unmatched expertise.

“I want you to take me, baby.”, Riley breathed, her voice husky with arousal as she intentionally killed the last shred of restraint that Mac held.

Mac gripped her hips, slowly gazed his hands up to her waist, and drove into her again. She screamed out his name as he delivered deep, fast strokes. Gripping onto the bedsheets as Riley begged him not to stop, their eyes never left each other as unspoken words of need travelled between them. She arched her back lower, allowing Mac to drive deeper into her. He sent her on a dizzying spiral of pleasure as they both climaxed together. They collapsed on the bed, breathless and sated. After a few minutes, Mac pulled her close into his chest, placing a kiss on her forehead as she sighed contently.

“Matty’s gonna kills us.”, he said with no actual concern in his voice.

“It was worth it.”, Riley murmured as she pulled him down for a kiss.

**_Later that morning…The Phoenix War Room… (Of course, they were late!)_ **

To Mac’s surprise, Matty hadn’t killed them for walking into the debrief 30 minutes late. She let them walk in and carried on with the debrief unphased. Everyone else on the team had given them the walk of shame look. It should have been unbelievably awkward when he turned and looked at Jack, but Mac was on cloud nine. Somehow, It seemed like they all figured out why they were late. Mac should have felt guilty or even slightly remorseful, but he couldn’t bring himself to it. As the images of Riley from this morning flashed in his mind, he gave Riley’s hand a gentle squeeze. Without looking at her, he knew she had the same images running through her mind - as she squeezed his hand back.

The rest of the debrief went smoothly pretty. The team moved on quickly from the late arrivals and fell into a familiar rhythm whilst going through the debriefing. As the session drew to an end, everyone else started going about their way. Mac, however, needed to speak to Russ and Matty privately. So, when he asked them to hang back, he shocked them and Riley too.

“Russ, Matty – can I speak with you for a moment?”, Mac blurted out.

“Is everything okay?”, Matty asked.

“Yeah, I just want to run something by you...”, he turned to Riley smiling. “I won’t be long, Riles – give us a moment, please?”

Riley cocked her head at Mac, eyeing him suspiciously. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she figured if it were something she needed to know, Mac would tell her. Riley would be a liar to deny her curiosity, but Riley trusted Mac. Whatever it was, had nothing to do with her, and she would respect that.

She looked between Mac, Russ and Matty, giving them a small smile. “Sure - I’ll wait in the truck.”, she kissed Mac softly as she squeezed his forearm and left.

Mac didn’t look at Matty and Russ until he was sure Riley was gone. He didn’t want to spend too long talking about this. It would make her even more suspicious. Mac truly appreciated how much Riley trusted him. He knew she wouldn’t ask what was said here, even though she wanted to know. This was the first time Mac had purposefully kept something from her, but it was for a good reason. He turned to them with an apologetic smile when Matty cleared her throat.

“Sorry, I just had to make sure Riley wouldn’t hear this”, said Mac

“What’s going on Blondie?”, Matty asked as her eyebrow shot up warily.

Mac let out a breath, and he tempered his nervous excitement. “I want to ask Riley to marry me. Her Mom and I are meeting tomorrow to find a diamond for her, and then I need a day to make her engagement ring.”

“Make? As in you’re making a diamond ring?’, Russ asked in disbelief.

Matty scoffed, “You’re shocked? This is what Mac we're talking about - it’s a very Mac thing to do, Taylor.”

“You have a point.”, Russ smiled as he folded his arms.

Mac walked closer to them as he laughed gently, “I know, I know. It sounds crazy, but I found a vintage ring base that Riley would love. I just need a diamond to set in it. So, I need you guys to ground me in the lab and send Riley on the FBI debrief.”

“Get her out the way while you use the time to make her the ring.”, Russ added.

“Exactly. I don’t want her to be suspicious and I need time to get it right.”, Mac nodded in the direction of Russ.

“Anything we can do to help, we will do. Don’t worry. I will sort something out. You go make that ring.”, Matty said softly, smiling from ear to ear.

“Thank you. Thank you, both”, Mac said appreciatively. Matty and Russ nodded, and he backed out of the room quickly. He was all smiles as he went down to the car park to meet Riley.

****

****

**_The Next Day…at the_ ** **_Beverly Hills_ ** **_Jewellers_ ** **_(Diamonds are forever, baby!)_ **

****

Diane and Mac entered the downtown jewellers together as they planned to look for a diamond for Riley. Mac was nervous, to say the least, he wanted to get it right, and he was also aware that this was probably the most time he had spent with Diane alone. Mac felt pretty confident that she liked him well enough but making a good impression was also important, especially to Diane. He had come to connect with her and always wanted her to know Riley was his main priority.

“Thank you for coming with me, Diane. I would honestly be lost if I had to do this on my own, and Jack would be no help either.”, he said thankfully.

“Of course, Mac. Don’t mention it. Jack is many wonderful things – a Jeweller he is not.”, Diane replied as she laughed at the image of Jack picking out diamonds of any sort.

“Yeah, do not tell him that, or he’ll drag you to every jeweller in L.A trying to prove his non-existent knowledge.”, Mac chuckled as they looked along with the front diamond display.

“What kind of diamond are you looking for?”, Diane asked.

Mac lifted his eyebrows in hesitation. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He had hoped he would find the diamond, and it would decide for him.

“It might sound stupid, but actually - I was hoping I would just know once I saw it.”

“Doesn’t sound stupid at all, Mac.”, She smiled gently, as she gave his upper arm a reassuring squeeze.

Mac smiled back at her, appreciative of her support in all of this. He loved Riley more than anything, and he couldn’t wait to propose. Ever since Matty and Russ’s wedding, where she had put marriage back on the table in a massive way – he could not stop thinking about it. They had talked about marriage in more detail since then, and Riley seemed very invested in the idea. He wouldn’t even consider proposing yet if she wasn’t.

“I don’t want you to think that you have you get a massive diamond. Riley is sentimental, so picking a diamond you feel drawn to, will always mean much more than picking the biggest one.”, Diane's voice broke into his thoughts. Mac paused as he thought about what she said. She was right - Riley would not be impressed by flashiness and expensive things. He had to pick with her in mind, not what his ego or society determined he should do.

Mac moved along the display case as he continued to browse loose diamonds. He looked around until his eye caught a beautiful platinum emerald cut ring that lay in the middle of the display case. The diamond already was set in a ring base, but the diamond itself drew his attention. He could not take his eyes off it, and as he stared at it, all he could see was Riley’s face. His gut never stirred him wrong, and it would not start now. It was already unconventional to make an engagement ring, but it was even more unconventional to take apart a ready-made engagement ring - to make another. Luckily for him, unconventional - was his middle name.

“What about that one?”, Mac asked Diane as he pointed to the ring.

“Oh, Mac! That is perfect, but didn’t you want to make her a ring? This diamond already is set.”

Mac turned to Diane with a mischievous smirk, “Well I’ll just have to improvise then…”

****

****

**_A Week later…The Big Night…_ **

Riley was completely in the dark about where Mac could be taking her. All he had said was he wanted to show her something cool. He had been working on an experiment, and he wanted to share what he had found. So, Riley threw on his red flannel shirt, jeans and comfy boots and jumped in the truck with him. Wherever they were going, he was excited about it. Mac was smiling ear-to-ear, and it filled Riley with utter joy. If he was this excited - then it was worth braving the humid heat of a Southern Californian evening in the summer. Mac parked his truck in front of the Central Gardens of Getty. Riley looked out the window in confusion.

“Mac? Why are we at Central Gardens? It’s 9 pm - this place closed four hours ago.”

“I know.”, he said as he smirked and jumped out of the truck.

Riley shook her head as she climbed out of the truck. She kept her eyes on Mac as he walked around to hold her hand. With a big smile, he nodded in the direction of the entrance and guided her to it. Riley was beyond confused; Mac could be eccentric, but this was something else. She laughed gently, as she followed Mac to the gate. She was not his ride or die for nothing – she would see this craziness through to the end for Mac. They walked up to the entrance, and to Riley's surprise - the gate opened automatically.

“Thanks, Mike!”, Mac called out.

“Wait…what the hell?”, Riley blurted out.

Mac smiled as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into The Getty Centre. She was in awe as she looked around - the place was beautiful. Riley had always wanted to come here but never had the chance. Now she was here after opening hours with suspiciously excited Mac. Riley turned to look at Mac as he guided her towards the Central Gardens. Silently, Mac took Riley over the walkway that went over a water stream connected through to the plaza. It led to a beautiful stone waterfall surrounded by a pool with a beautiful maze of azaleas in the middle. Riley could see the Los Angeles skyline right from where Mac stopped them. At night it was beautiful. All the lamps and lights were set low, and the lack of light pollution made the stars shine brighter than usual. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a while. Well, It was until she turned and looked at Mac’s smiling face.

“I know you’re probably wondering how we were allowed in here.”

“Yup!”, she laughed as she looked around in wonder.

“Let’s just say a few members of the trustee board owed me a favour.”

Riley eyed him suspiciously and then let out a gentle laugh. She would find out that story later.

“It’s so beautiful here, but what’s going on, Mac?”, Riley asked, confused.

“I wanted to show you something I’ve been working on.”

“Okay…what is it?”, Rile said gently whilst looking up at him.

“Well, I recently acquired some Firefly Larva, and I’ve been working on formulating a special mix of pheromones that I’ve synthesised into a spray form. I know how much you love Fireflies, and since we don’t have much of them in California - I wanted to show you.”

Riley’s mouth dropped open as the shock hit her. Mac was the most amazing man ever.

“Oh my God, Mac! Yes! I would love that, but why go to so much hassle to show me this?”

“Because I know how much you’ve wanted to come here. We never have the time, so I thought coming here alone would be the next best thing.”

“You’re amazing.”, Riley whispered in awe.

“Wait until you see this.”, Mac walked over to a bench where he retrieved a massive case of fireflies and placed it on the ground in front of them. He brought out a pressurised spray bottle and turned to her, smiling.

“When Fireflies like Firefly Larva are searching for a mate, they emit special pheromones like the one in this spray bottle. The flashing of light that we see is a mating ritual that they use to find their soulmates.”, Mac smiled as he gently stroked her face. Riley couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach - there was nothing sexier than Mac explaining things -especially when he looked into her eyes like that.

“Their only purpose in life is to find a mate and procreate. Adult fireflies only live for about two months so, when they know, they know.”, Mac smiled as he rested his forehead on hers, “They find the love of their life and then live the rest of the precious time they have – together.” Riley gently kissed his cheek as she listened.

“I know you’ve never seen the mating ritual in person before, so I wanted to show you.”

“I can’t wait! Go, go!”, Riley said gleefully.

Mac laughed as he picked up his spray bottle and started spraying in the air. Riley quickly realised that he was spelling something out. Mac finished spraying and went to open the case, letting the fireflies free.

He gently pushed Riley forward as he whispered in her ear, “What do you see, Riles?”

Riley looked ahead as the fireflies buzzed frantically around in the air. Within moments they started falling into place. She looked closer, and to her surprise, the fireflies were forming into letters. Riley gasped and tears formed in her eyes when the words began making sense. She raised her hands to her mouth in shock, as in front of her - clear as the night sky - the fireflies spelt out the words ‘Will you marry me?’

Riley, with her vision now blurred from tears, spun around to find Mac on one knee. In his hands laid a small, opened box containing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Mac smiled, and she saw all the love in the world in his eyes.

“Mac… Oh my God.”, Riley whispered.

“Riley, since the first day I met you, you honestly took my breath away. For most of my life, I’ve always found it hard to open up. I found it even harder to use my words to explain what I was feeling. Usually, people around me get frustrated and impatient with me, but you never do. I never have to hold back or be afraid when I’m with you - you always make me feel safe and at peace. I don’t know where I would be without you, Riles. You’re the kindest, most loving and intelligent woman I know, and I’m forever in awe of you. You shine as bright as those beautiful fireflies – actually, you shine brighter. You’re my North Star, my guiding light. You always bring me back home because you are my home. So, if you’ll have me - I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my time on this earth, loving you and coming back home – to you. Riley Davis, Will you marry me?”

Riley smiled as tears fell from her eyes. It was the most beautiful thing any human had ever done for her, and it was Mac of all people to do it. Of course, it would be Mac. It had always been Mac.

“Yes! I’ll marry you! Oh my God, come here!”, Riley squealed happily.

Mac got up as his face beamed with laughter. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. She immediately looked up at him and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Mac held her tight in his arms as he returned it. They pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other as they both laughed in utter joy. Mac and Riley had never been so happy.

📎 📎 📎 

Riley’s smile was so big her cheeks began to ache. She couldn’t help it, and as she looked down at her engagement ring, her eyes welled up at the full happiness she felt. A part of her still couldn’t believe Mac had proposed. When Mac held her hand and squeezed, she smiled at him with all the love in her heart. They were driving home to celebrate and have a night to themselves before they told everyone officially. She bubbled with excitement as she looked out of the passenger’s window, imagining how their future would look. It filled her heart with joy because no matter what happened, she was doing it with Mac. She turned to study his profile. She took in every detail, how happy he looked and how relaxed he looked. She took everything in and stored it away.

She held on tight to the image in her head as time slowed down and a force from behind launched their car forward. She held on even tighter as the car flipped over in the air, crashing down as it finally stopped rolling. When Riley opened her eyes, both she and Mac remained crushed inside the front of the truck. She looked over at Mac - who was unconscious with a gash at the back of his head. Smoke came out from the car; the front window smashed and destroyed, and her ribs felt like they were bruised or maybe fractured.

“Mac…Mac. Baby, please wake up. Please be okay.”, she sobbed as she tried to reach him. She touched his hair and stroked his face, only for her hand to come away with fresh blood.

“Mac…” she breathed, terrified. Suddenly the passenger door was wrenched open, a masked man in all black began dragging her out of the car by her legs. She screamed as he pulled her out. Riley tried fighting back, but after being in such a crash - she had nothing left in the tank.

“Mac! Mac!”, Riley screeched as the masked man dragged her further away from his now destroyed truck. Mac began to stir - disorientated and dizzy; he looked around at the carnage that surrounded him. He looked up, just in time to see someone drag Riley out of the truck.

“Riley! No, no! Riley!”, he screamed as he desperately tried to reach her. Mac turned to his car window and used what was left of his strength to kick the door open and crawl out. He crawled as he fought to stand up; Mac was bleeding badly and hurt, but all he could focus on was her voice. He finally got to his feet when he heard Riley’s voice again, “Don’t shoot!”, she screamed; followed by two gunshots.

“Riley!”, roared Mac as he started staggering over to the Blacked-out SUV. He struggled to walk; he was so out of it - he could barely see. Suddenly, Mac felt a blunt force hit him from behind, making him fall to his knees. As Mac landed on the ground, he heard the SUV screech away. The last thing he saw was the big smile on Riley’s face when she said yes to marrying him and the happiness in her eyes when she said yes to making a family of their own. As everything faded to black, Mac kept that image locked in his mind and his heart.

To Be Continued…


End file.
